Houdini
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: The Black Order Academy is excited that a famous movie director is attending their school. And he is only fifteen! However, there is more to this kid than meets the eye as Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee find out the dark hidden secrets that lie behind the boy that not even the media knows about. The secrets that lie behind Allen Walker.
1. Child of Promise

**Another random story I thought of is all I can say to this here. ANNNNNNDDD that I do not own D. Gray Man in any way, shape, or form. All credit goes to Katsura Hoshino!**

**So without further adoo, enjoy the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Child of Promise

The sound of and alarm clock buzzed at its loudest, causing the occupant of the bedroom to shift and groan, irritated at the sound. How people were able to create such loud noises in such a small device was beyond him but the damned thing was giving him a headache. Reaching out from under the sheets he slammed the annoying buzzer off.

Now he had to get up. But he wanted to sleep more since he went to bed late last night. However, the alarm clock sounded at exactly 6:00 am. School starts at 7:30. Damn. Why the hell did he go out yesterday during the weekdays? Oh yeah, because of the new movie which released also on that day… at 9:00 pm. It was worth it though. The movie was good, terrific actually. Though, he would never admit that out loud.

But to think it was done by a fifteen-year-old? That itself just made it even more spectacular. Though, he would never admit that either.

Glancing back at the clock, he realized he wasted five minutes and was now 6:05. Without wanting to get a scolding from the old man, he got up and quickly changed to his school uniform. He then walked into his personal bathroom, to out his brush from one of the drawers, neatly straightened out his long raven air, and tied it to his every day ponytail. Satisfied with his work, he grabbed his bag and katana, Mugen(never goes anywhere without it), and exited room heading downstairs to the kitchen.

He could see his father(though he would never say that), Froi Tiedoll, cooking breakfast, along with two unexpected visitors, despite knowing them very well. He ignored their presence but muttered a 'good morning' to them. Manners is crucial in the Tiedoll household.

"Ah, good morning my dear Kanda!" Tiedoll's mood is always cheerful in the morning. Actually, Tiedoll is always cheerful. Have a natural disaster strike in your neighborhood and that smile will never disappear on his face. Kanda hand known him since he was a toddler and he still couldn't understand that man's behavior. "Your brothers Daisya and Marie came to visit us. Isn't that nice? It's been so long!"

"Please don't cry on us father," Marie said when he sees the man developing tears. He sighs, but smiles as he turned to Kanda who was already at his seat at the table eating a piece of toast he snabbed from one of the plates placed out. "And good morning to you too Kanda."

"Sup little bro!" hollered Daisya with big grin on his face. "Finally a senior huh? Hope you're not picking on any freshman."

"Shouldn't you two be in college?" Kanda muttered tiredly. Energy drained from lack of sleep and weakening his usual aggression.

"We're on break. I'm sure we called telling you that some time ago," Daisya shook his head. "I see your behavior hasn't changed, but you do sound a bit tired. What's the matter, homework overflowing this year?"

Kanda was about to retort back when Tiedoll broke in. "Actually, he and his friends when to see a movie last night that just released, though it was out at a pretty late time. Nine o'clock was it?"

Damn him for always speaking so freely!

"Oh, you mean one of Walker's movies?" asked Marie. "I hear it's selling really big even though was only out last night."

"So you really haven't changed have ya?" Daisya grinned wider at Kanda's fuming face. "Still a big fan of the kid?"

"Why don't you shut your trap!" his voice was a little groggy but there was still enough venom in it. His bother raised his hands in surrender but was laughing like a maniac.

Thinking he has spent enough time in this household, the ravenhead got up, grabbed his things, including his lunch Tiedoll made on the counter, and left, but caught the sound of his father's voice as he was out of the building.

"Oh, and tell your English teacher I said hi, will you?"

Kanda shook his head. "Che. Stupid old man."

Kanda strolled down the sidewalk of his neighborhood. The place was quiet and peaceful, as it was always, as he took his usual root to his high school, Black Order Academy. How the school ever got its name was a mystery to him, not that he cared as long as he got his education. But the place was high of its standards and almost any student would kill to get enrolled there for many reasons. Only the advanced could get in, and Kanda and his friends were pretty lucky to be a few of those individuals, not that they weren't smart. They were known to be the school's top students. And speak of the devil…

"YU-CHAAAAN!"

Kanda growled as he unsheathed his sword and, with swift movements of a master, pointed its tip and the neck of a surprised redhead, who halted his position of gomping the raven.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me by my first name, Baka Usagi?"

Baka Usagi, or Lavi Bookman, just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw come on Yuu, we've known each other since preschool. Surely I should have some right."

"No you don't and you never will."

Lavi did a fake pout. "Yu-chan's so mean."

"Just let it go Lavi before you get hurt," came the voice of his second companion, a girl with olive colored hair done in long pigtails. Her name was Lenalee Lee. She gave a smile to Kanda that would make many guys fall for her in an instant. Too bad Kanda wasn't one of them. He doesn't have anything against her, he only sees her as a friend or kind of a sister. "Good morning Kanda."

"Morning," he muttered back before putting away his sword and continued forward. The other two followed.

"Wow, last night was great!" Lavi cheered, skipping a few steps with his hands behind his back. "That movie was so awesome I could hardly sleep!"

"I know right?" said Lenalee. "That movie was the best one yet. Some of the parts were really sad though. I think I cried at the part where Lisa died."

"You did," the redhead reminded her. "But I have to admit that part got to me to. All those sacrifices she made for her people and her family, plus her kind and gentle personality. Why didn't Torris save her in time?!"

"Quit being emotional baka. It's just a movie."

Lavi turned to the Kanda and grinned. "Should you really say that, considering how you acted last night?" the Bookman could see raven samurai jump, though it was minor but noticeable. He continued. "Didn't think I would notice did ya? Yu-chan you should really stop underestimating me. You may fool Lenalee and everyone else in the building, but it'll take a lot more than a mask to fool me. The movie got to you too."

"Shut up!" But Lavi did not stop.

"If I can recall correctly, I remembered a single tear running down your eye when Lisa died and-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

A second later, Lavi was running for his life with Kanda on his heels. Mugen out and ready for some bloodshed. Lenalee sighed and ran after the two so she could stop the quarrel.

While those three are at it, let us take some time to talk about the movie they saw, as well as the person who created it.

The title of the movie was called "The Torris Chronicles". The main protagonist, Torris Machelis, was a young swordsman in training under his master and father figure, Stanford Ryan. Torris lived with his parents at a faraway meadow when he was young. However, Torris' parents were killed by demons and he became the only survivor at the age of seven. After a year of being alone wandering, he was found and raised by Stanford, a well-known master of defeating demons and took him in to learn the art of swordsmanship.

After years of becoming an apprentice, tragedy truck when an evil sorcerer took the life of Stanford and cursed Torris. The sorcerer told him that every time he sees the death of a person who's dear to him, he would turn into a hideous monster and destroy everything in his path. The only way he would turn back was if he hears the song of a beautiful woman. From then on, Torris went on a search to find someone who knew how to lift the curse and get revenge on the sorcerer.

After two years of searching and being careful, he came across a palace that was under attack by demons and the knights were fighting them off. Torris went in to help and, with Stanford's teachings, was able to destroy all of them. The king gave him a reward for his gratitude by offering his most beautiful daughter, Princess Lisa in marriage. However, Torris wanted instead a way to lift his curse from the sorcerer that killed his mentor. The king had no knowledge of the curse, however his daughter Lisa did.

Princess Lisa happened to be a sorceress, using her powers for the goodwill of her kingdom. She was a kind and gentle soul and did everything in her power to help protect those she loves and her people. All the villagers loved her, and all the men would get in line to marry her. She was the heaven's light in their hearts. However, there were a few things of her past that not even her father knew about that Torris eventually did.

Her teacher, Linro, used to be so kind and trusted in the kingdom when she was a little girl. But when she found out that he was plotting to kill both her parents so he could take the throne, she knew had to stop him. She begged for him to stop and he did, but only if she promises to marry him when she turns eighteen. She refused and lost the life of her mother when Linro unnoticeably poisoned her. After the funeral, he told her that her father would be next if she doesn't comply to his wishes. Lisa gave in, and her soul was bound to a contract so that if she ever broke her oath, she, her father, and the entire village, will die. Linro then, disappeared. She said she will turn eighteen the next day.

Realizing that her fate was just as cruel as his, Torris decided to help her. Torris told Lisa of his tragedies that led to his curse and Lisa told him the only way to lift the curse was to kill the sorcerer that cursed him. Knowing absolutely nothing of the sorcerer's identity and knowing his problem would take some time, he decided to stay and help with Lisa's first.

The next day, Lisa's birthday arrived, and as promised, so did sorcerer Linro, looking darker and more terrifying than anyone imagined. Torris instantly recognized him as the man who killed Sanford and cursed him, and immediately attacked him. However, his attacks were countered when Linro summoned an army of demons attacking the village, killing innocent lives. Torris had no choice but to save them and leave Lisa defenseless. Linro was about to take Lisa's hand in marriage when her father stepped in to protect her. Linro wounded him with a daggar. He warned her that if she values her life and her loved ones, she should marry him now. Lisa refused, saying that he broke his oath of the promise he made about attacking her family and kingdom, and won't give up without a fight.

They fought, but sadly, no matter how experienced Lisa was, Linro was stronger. He casted a spell on her heart, destroying it, and Lisa screamed in pain as she collapsed, dead. When Torris saw the fight he rushed in to help. When he saw he was too late and saw Lisa's dead body, something snapped in him. Seconds later the curse transformed him into a dragon. He tore, ripped, and breathed fire at everything he sees, mostly at Linro who had trouble defending himself.

Suddenly, a woman's voice was heard, singing a beautiful song and Torris found himself turning back to normal. The voice came from Lisa's soul. She told him that she will give him her powers to defeat Linro. He accepted and once again he went back into fighting the slowly weakening, sorcerer. With a powerful thrust of his sword filled with magic, he was able to pierce through Linro and kill him.

All of the demons disappeared, the kingdom was saved despite it being in ruins with many lives lost, and Torris' curse was lifted. Sadly, the king had died of blood loss. His final words were for Torris to guard the kingdom in his place as the new king. Torris went along with the request before giving the king and Princess Lisa a grand burial in memory of their legacy. Torris Michelis was from then on, king, protector, and hero of the land.

This movie, as well as many others, was created by a fifteen-year-old boy named Allen Walker. He had a gift of storytelling and playwriting since he was picked up from an orphanage. He released his first movie at the age of eleven. Soon, each of his works hit the best sellers all around the world and millions were praised at his talents for such a young age. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee had watched all his movies, and bought all the DVDs. They were his loyal fans, just few of many.

Ah, it seems we can get back to the story now. Let's move on shall we?

After convincing Kanda not to kill Lavi, the three students finally arrived at the great Black Order Academy. During their first few classes, they could hardly keep themselves awake and ended up dosing off at times when lectures got boring. Lenalee's head would keep bobbing up and down every now and then, Kanda would rub his eyes just to keep them open, and Lavi would easily give up with his head resting on the desk snoring like a hippo. Lucky for them, it seems they aren't the only ones having this sort of problem.

In fact, almost every student in the class could not stay up for one minute without falling back asleep, and surprisingly, the same went with the teachers. It looks as if EVERYONE in the school had risked their curfew hours to see Allen's latest movie release. Funny, how things like this can be done by a child is absolutely unbelievable.

"Lenalee-chan, what class do we have next?" groaned Lavi as the three walked through the hallways to their next class.

"Don't you remember?" asked the female.

"I'm too tired to remember."

"Don't you mean you're too stupid to remember?" said Kanda. He just wanted the day over and done with so he could go home, crash in his bed, and sleep like there's no tomorrow.

Lavi laughed bitterly. "Yu-chan, I can't tell if you're serious or joking."

"Then you really are stupid."

"That's enough!" yelled Lenalee, too tired to deal with another argument. "We have English next."

All traces of tiredness soon left Lavi's face once he heard that.

"YAHOO, WE HAVE MANA-SENSEI NEXT!" and in a heartbeat, Lavi was out of sight like a rocket.

"I will never understand that idiot," the samurai muttered, keeping his regular pace beside Lenalee.

"Well, he has every reason to be happy about Mana-sensei. I hear he has a special surprise for us too."

"Che. Whatever."

The Black Order Academy is popular for many reasons. One of the reasons is the school's English teacher for senior students, Mana Walker.

Before Mana became a teacher, he had lived life as a circus clown and as a magician since he was a little boy. His family owned a circus and traveled around the world entertaining folks young and old. When he was old enough to walk on his two feet, he left the circus. He stayed in London and worked as a magician and became famous for his splendid performances. There, he also adopted a son from an orphanage and named him, Allen Walker.

Mana was the one who taught Allen to pursue his passion in life which led the boy to become what he is now, a screen writer and movie director. The boy's success also motivated him pursue his hidden passion, to become a teacher. He had been teaching in the Black Order Academy for three years and everyone loved his way of entertaining the students while they learn at the same time. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda liked and respected their sensei and they were also Mana's favorite students.

As Lenalee and Kanda entered the classroom(Lavi arrived before them), the first thing they saw out of the group of other students was Lavi at his desk, with his head down, snoring. Lenalee giggled as Kanda growled at his idiocy, wondering how they ever became friends in the first place.

"I guess all that energy left him once he entered the room."

"Baka."

As they took their respective seats, they notice something unusual on the ground near their teacher's desk.

Balloons. Lots of them were littering the floor, Mana's desk, and chair.

"What's that all about?" the raven couldn't help but ask.

"Part of the surprise maybe?" the girl was just as confused, looking around to see if others knew what the balloons were for. To her disappointment, no one knew either. Most were too tired and sleepy to care.

Minutes later the final bell rang and Mana waltzed in. He never wears anything fancy or high class, nor does he wear anything normal either, but whatever he wears, he always stands out in the crowd. He even wore his clown costume at times to spike some entertainment when he feels his next lecture would be boring or hard to keep up. Some of his lectures even involved throwing pies, waterballoons, bringing pets, and doing magic tricks. Whatever he does, it was all for fun and the students loved it.

This time, he wore his everyday attire, which at the same time looks like something a magician would wear. He took off his long black top hat and placed it on his desk next to him, revealing his aging hair. His smile showing brightly in front of his students.

"Before I begin, I bet you are all wondering about a few things." He motions his hand to the pill of balloons. "Things such as, 'Why the devil are there balloons in this classroom?' or 'What do balloons have anything to do with English class?'. Well, to answer your question, they have absolutely nothing to do with English. Actually, I brought these here to prepare myself for what is to come."

The students sat there confused; at least those who managed to stay awake.

"I see you cannot seem to grasp what I am saying." Mana picked up a red balloon in one hand. "Well, then allow me to ease that confusion."

In his other hand was a sharp needle. In less than a second, the point made contact with the balloon and…

_POP!_

Every body in the classroom jolted themselves awake. Some of the girls, and a few boys, screamed at the sound. Kanda himself almost fell out of his seat, but caught himself in time. All the students snapped out of their zombie state and stared at their teacher in shock.

"That seemed to have done it…oh, wait. It appears we have a heavy sleeper."

All heads turned to said heavy sleeper, or in other words, Lavi Bookman, in the same sleeping position he was before, not moved by the sound. Mana grabbed another balloon, a yellow one, and walked over next to the redhead's desk, placed the balloon and needle close enough to his ear and…

_POP!_

"AHH! ITWASNTMEISWEAR!" Lavi screamed has he jumped in his seat like a jack in the box, wide awake.

"Welcome back from dreamland Mr. Bookman," Mana said in a stern voice. "It appears you have slept through my **entire** class."

"W-WHAT?!"

Mana then broke out laughing while ruffling Lavi's hair in a fatherly manner. "Just teasing my dear boy. You haven't missed a thing."

Hearing Lavi sigh in relief, Mana traveled back to his desk and picked up a purple balloon.

"My apologies for startling you children, but I was aware that due to the probable outcome of last night's events, I had to do something. Then I thought of my son. This…"

_POP!_

The students jolted again.

"was the exact same tactic I used on my dear Allen whenever he would attempt to fall asleep during his studies. And sometimes when that didn't work, it resulted into using cold freezing water. It took three whole days for my son to forgive me, but it was all in good fun."

Hearing his students laughing, though he noticed Kanda wasn't, but a smirk of amusement was there, he continued.

"And speaking of my son, I have an announcement to make. But just to be sure I have everyone's attention…"

_POP!_

Despite the fact that some were annoyed, mostly Kanda, Mana still laughed as if nothing's wrong.

"Alright, alright, that's the last time. I don't want to go through apologizing for three days straight, _again_."

The class was back to laughing.

"Okay, moving on. I received a call from him a week ago, telling me that once his next movie is released, he will stop making others-"

He was interrupted by gasps and some complaints from the students.

"For now children, for now! He hasn't really given up his passion; just taking a break from it is all. However, let us not forget that he is still just a young boy."

Seeing that they have settled, along with some looking guilty, Mana continued.

"Moreover, he has also told me that since he is still in the age which requires education, and feeling isolated in homeschooling all his life, he's decided to start attending a public school. This school, to be exact."

Immediately, screams and hollers came from the overexcited, whispers of gossip can also be heard.

"Can you believe it? Allen Walker's coming here!" Lanalee whispered to Kanda, eyes shining and smile painfully huge.

"Hn," was all he said, arms crossed. Inside though, he too was ecstatic at the news.

"Is that really true Mana-sensei?" said Lavi, literally jumping up and down in his seat.

Mana chuckled lightly at the reactions he was given. "Yes, it's true. In fact, my son will arrive tomorrow."

More screams and whispers were heard.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's start the lesson shall we?"

Groans were heard.

"Now, now, that's enough… unless you suggest 'other' methods to pass time." He picked up another balloon and needle.

The class was immediately silent and attentive making Mana smile.

"Didn't think so."

The lecture went on for an hour and soon the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Everyone began packing up their things and walked out. Some were still talking about the big news they have received. Then came the sound of Mana's voice.

"Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, please stay after class. I have something important I would like to discuss with you."

The three stayed behind, confused but didn't question the matter until they knew what the subject is about. Once everyone else was no longer present in the room, Mana spoke. Seeing his serious expression is a rare occasion, meaning that what he's about to tell them is indeed important.

"You are not in trouble, so don't look so tense. I just want to tell you three what I wasn't able to tell the other students. It is because I trust you three and you are my finest students. Do you understand?"

The three nodded.

"Good. Why I called you all here deals with my son, Allen. To be honest, when he called me saying that he will be attending school, I was thrilled to say the least, but at the same time, I was worried. Have you three ever noticed that Allen almost never shows himself in public, for the media to see him?"

Now that they thought about it, it was a bit strange. Allen almost never appears in any events dealing with the success of his works. Not on the red carpet, not in talk shows, he didn't even show in any books or magazines.

The only time they remember seeing his face was at the Oscars and at The Golden Globe Awards when he won for best director. It was quite a shock to see that he had pure white hair and a long tattoo-like scar down his left eye.

"Is that why you're worried Mana-sensi?" Lenalee asked.

He nodded. "I will not lie; the boy does have some… problems. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. Even though I am his father, it is not my place to state those problems, only to help guide my son to the right path. He is a very shy and insecure little boy. He has trouble being social and making friends not because he is not open, but because he is afraid to. For him to do something like this… is probably the bravest thing he has ever done."

"You know that hiding himself will be a lot harder if he chooses to do this," says Kanda.

"I am indeed aware of that Kanda and I'm sure Allen is aware as well. He might be doing this because we haven't seen each other in years but he could also have other reasons. He has never been to an actual school before and probably doesn't know what lies behind it, which is why I want you three to help him and if possible, help him change his ways a little. I know I am asking for too much, but I am also asking as a father."

Before they knew it, he was already on his hand and knees, bowing to them.

"Please, help my dear son, Allen Walker."

Kanda groggily walked into his room, body weak from what it took for the day. He undid his hair tie, letting his raven hair fall and collapsed face first on his bed, taking in the soft comfort and relaxed his aching muscles.

He could hear the old man and his brothers singing and saying junk all the way downstairs. Probably drunk and wasted. He groaned angrily as he grabbed a pillow to cover his ears. Looks like he won't be doing any homework tonight. Oh well, they're all due somewhere next week anyways. He turned to gaze at the ceiling.

He and his friends agreed to help Mana with Allen's behavior; at least Lavi and Lenalee did, trying to get the man to stop begging. Kanda's answer was pretty much answered for him. It's not that Kanda didn't want to help, he just basically didn't know how.

Despite being with Lavi and Lenalee, Kanda wasn't the most social person people would want to meet. Add that to his anger issues plus his katana. The school knew better than to mess with him and most students were too scared to approach him without being threatened or worse. Did Mana really think he was suitable enough to help his son or was he insane?

No, Mana said he trusted him out of all the other students he could ask. Others would talk to Allen and make friends with him, yes, but it would only be because he's famous. There won't be any real friendship. Kanda wasn't like that, neither were Lanalee and Lavi.

"But what the hell am I supposed to do?"

That question kept repeating in his head searching for an answer until he finally gave up. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:32 pm. Had he been thinking for that long? Damn. He should really get some sleep. He got up, changed, and laid back in bed.

Hopefully, he'll find the answer tomorrow.

**Please review and I promise more will come. ^v^**


	2. Second Thoughts?

**OOOOHHHH I'M SO HAPPY! I was so worried that this story would suck! I'm glad you guys like it!**

**I've never done this before but moments like these call for it. Thank you:**

**1. MercenaryCrime **

**2. velli9 **

**3. Alissa Lee **

**4. Xiao Yue Er **

**5. Shiroiokami **

**6. Lenore91 **

**7. ScreamOfTruth**

** 8. Synk **

**9. the midnight requiem **

**10. harajuku96**

**Thank you all for the inspiring reviews and everyone else who faved and followed! You all get virtual hugs and cookies. As for you Xiao Yue Er, thank you for noticing my mistake in the title! I did do this late in the night. You get an extra cookie! And midnight requiem, I KNOOOW! I really did want a one paragraph explanation of the movie… it just turned out like that… sorry.**

**Also, I did mention in my profile that I will be changing the title. Houdini is a song from Foster the People. I think the lyrics fit the story, especially for Allen.**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Second Thoughts?

Kanda woke to a terrible morning. Tiedoll, Marie, and Daisya passed out on the living room couches; all having massive hangovers from last night's drinking. The smell of alcohol was still present in the room and empty beer bottles littered the coffee table and floor. Luckily because of how extremely tired he was last night, the raven was able to sleep through the ruckus that went on downstairs.

But… such a pitiful sight… and this is supposed to be **his** family?

"Stupid adults," Kanda grumbled as he made breakfast _and _lunch for himself. Good thing he only prefers to eat soba. But still, what a troublesome way to start the day.

Walking down the sidewalk, Kanda found only Lavi accompanying him to school. What happened to Lenalee? Lenalee never misses school, especially when one of her idols will be attending school on that day. It just wasn't her.

"Lenalee was asked by her brother to arrive at school early today." Sometimes he wonders if Lavi's ability to read minds is another Bookman trait, or the redhead really does seem to know him well. Kanda let the thought slide.

"What for?"

"I have no clue."

Kanda sighed. Oh well, he had other matters to worry about, such as how he should approach Allen Walker on his first day of school. Since he woke up, he couldn't come up with anything. He knew he should approach Allen in a respectful manner because of his insecurity, but that in itself is hard to do… well, that's the way he sees it at least. Come on, this is KANDA YUU we're talking here!

"Nervous are we Yu-chan?"

He glared at Lavi. "Don't be stupid Usagi. I have nothing to be nervous about."

"Don't be like that. You don't really need to come up with a first impression. Just say hi and be yourself… in a less violent way."

"You know, at times when I need advice the most, you are the least helpful."

"Hey, all I'm saying is even if the kid has issues with his past or whatever problem he has, I'm sure he's pretty nice. Remember what he said at the Oscar Awards?"

How he could he not? It was one of the most memorable moments he could think of. Not only did he get to see Allen's face, but what he said struck him in a way he never felt before. It all started with a few thank yous here and there. Nothing important, nothing special. But then, his next words got him in an area in his chest he paid little to no attention of.

"_You know, my intentions in making these movies you see on the big screen, is not for the money or for the fame. It is to send a message. I have seen a lot growing up in the orphanage, and have been through a lot as well. Life is never easy, as you all know. It is hard, very hard. But it is what you do and how you act that gets you through it to the end. As my father, Mana, always tells me, 'Don't stop. Keep walking. Keep moving forward.' And that's what I plan to do, and I hope that my works will get all of you to walk that path with me, to the very end. Thank you." _

Those were the words that came out a fifteen-year-old boy. Through the television screen, Kanda could see over half of the audience in tears as they applauded. He remembered Tiedoll, who was watching with him, was also in a crying fit. He couldn't blame any of them, what Allen said was indeed powerful. There was no sense of doubt or dishonesty in his voice. You could tell in his grey eyes that they were all true. Though, he noticed something else that intrigued him.

That smile he gave, he couldn't help but see that it was fake. Behind it, he could see a sense of pain and sadness and also a feeling as if he didn't want to be there, like he was afraid. He saw all of that in his eyes. Hidden signs that no one saw, that only he was able to see. Back then, those emotions Kanda saw confused him. But now, after what Mana told him, they began to make sense. Just what could that kid have possibly gone through to make him shut himself away from the world like that?

"This is gonna be quit an interesting year, isn't it?" He was able to catch Lavi's voice in the mids of his thinking.

"Yeah…" he replied without realizing it.

As they neared the school buildings, they couldn't help but notice a lot of cars parked at the front and a large group of the cars' occupants standing around the entrance but made way for the student to get through. Almost all of them were in business attire either holding cameras, notepads, or microphones. Lavi sighed and shook his head at the sight.

"Well, it's to be expected with Allen being famous and also showing his face in public for the first time."

Kanda only grunted in reply as they walked through the entrance. There, they were met with another large group, this time with students, all waiting for their star to arrive.

"Want us to join them Yu-chan?" Lavi said in a playful tone.

"Say my first name again and I'll make sure you're dead before you can even see the kid in person. You know how much I hate crowds."

"But I thought you would make seeing Allen an acception."

"It's not like we won't see him anyway."

"Good point. Oh look, there's Lenalee!"

The two see the girl running towards them. As she reached them, she tried to catch her breath before speaking.

"Good morning you two," she said, whipping the sweat if her forehead.

"Hey Lenalee-chan. Why did you have to come here so early?" asked Lavi.

"Well to be honest, I didn't know either until I arrived. Turns out Nii-san wanted me to help out prepare for Allen's arrival. I was also requested to give him a tour around campus." She glanced at the group of students crowding the entrance. "However, I was told that Allen won't be arriving until after school starts. It's so that he can get used to the environment without being constantly surrounded by people."

"That's understandable. Can't say the others will though."

"Oh well I guess."

"Che."

Gray eyes stared outside the passenger car window unconsciously taking note of every tree, person, or building they pass. Fingers twined together ever since he stepped in the vehicle, arms looped around his school bag. His foot kept tapping at an aggressive pace. For some reason, he felt like moving. Was he nervous? Hell he WAS nervous! Doing something like this, what was he thinking? He began shifting his seat every now and then trying to get comfortable. Not working. How can he when his heart rate is skyrocketing so fast he fear it might explode? Why was he doing this again?

"Quit fidgeting."

"Huh? Oh! S-sorry…"

Right, he's not alone. His guardian is with him…wait. Why is he with him? Geez, why is his head so messed up today, TODAY of ALL days? He glanced up at his legal guardian.

"Um…M-master?"

"What now?"

Allen paused for a bit, thinking about what he's going to say before he spoke.

"Do you think I've made the right decision… doing this?"

The man glanced as the boy beside him for a moment before he sighed.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts. If you are it's already too late to back down."

"I know…"

Allen knew it was too late to back down. It had been too late since he made the enrollment a week ago. But last night he was having dreams. Nightmares to be exact. They were about him in the school surrounded by people he didn't know, all giving him weird looks and keeping their distance from him as if he was a freak to the human race. What's ironic about the dream was that he really was a freak, not that anyone knew. He was able to hide it well and only those closest to him knew about it. But now that he's going to attend school, hiding it, hiding all that he really is will be a lot harder and just the thought of that sent chills down his spine.

He didn't want to go.

He didn't want to face it again.

Not like last time.

Suddenly he felt something warm press onto his snow white head. It was a hand.

"I know it's difficult. You're taking a huge step so be proud. I'm sure your father is."

That's right, it would be a huge disappointment for Mana if he sees him quit now. He and everyone else he knows and loves have faith in him. He won't turn his back on them. With newfound confidence, Allen turned to his guardian, who had already retracted his hand, and smiled.

"Thank you, Master."

Before the man could respond, they were interrupted buy the driver.

"Young Master Allen, Master Cross, we have arrived at our destination."

They feel the car come to a complete stop. Allen went to glance out the car window to see the school building he will be staying at, but was instead met with flashing cameras and loud noises of swarming paparazzi. With a yelp he jumped and scooted back as far away from the window as possible, scared out of his wits. Cross cursed and turned to the driver.

"Where are the damn guards?!"

"They should be here any second."

And true to his words, the guards came, shouting commands as they push and shove the paparazzi away.

"Don't come out until I get you, got it?" Seeing Allen nod, Cross stepped out of the vehicle and into the chaos outside. As he was out, he sees the guards moved the crowd far enough to give a path to the school entrance. The then notices a person running out of the main building coming towards them.

In History class, the students were gathered in pairs of two to read a section of the textbook and take notes and answer questions on a piece of paper given to them. Kanda stared at Lavi's portion of notes and felt his brow twitch.

"Do you need that much notes? It's only twenty-five questions."

"What can I say, I like to catch every single detail I might need." The redhead went his fifth sheet of paper. The rest were all done in front and back.

"Che, stupid Bookman."

"You'll thank me when we get an A plus on the assignment."

Kanda rolled his eyes as he continued to work. However, he noticed a group of his classmates glancing out the window looking overly excited. What's with them? He looked out the window beside him and soon saw the reason why.

Through the window he could see the paparazzi shrouding a black vehicle taking pictures. Men in black suits he identified as bodyguards appeared from other cars to move the paparazzi and create a pathway.

"Looks like Allen's finally here," said Lavi, smiling as he too watched from the window.

The two then see the passenger door to the car open, but it wasn't Allen. The person stepping out happened to be a man in long red hair that reached down his lower back shaded under a black hat. He had on a long black and gold coat and the half of his face was covered in a white mask. He also wore glasses.

When the identity of the man fully hit them like a brick, their mouths literally dropped. In the background, they could hear screams from the other students and sadly, from their female teacher. Seconds seemed like hours when Lavi finally spoke.

"W-what's Marian Cross doing here?"

Next thing they see is their principle running to the man.

"So, I assume you are the person in charge?" asked Cross as he shakes the man's hand.

"Yes, my name is Komui Lee. I am the principle of the Black Order Academy. It's an honor for us to see you here Marian Cross. Welcome."

"Well, I'm only here because I can't trust the brat alone on his first day. And speaking of the brat…"

Kanda and Lavi watch closely as Cross shakes Komui's hand and exchange a few words, though they couldn't hear anything for being so high up on the third floor, not to mention the screams of the students/teacher. They then see Cross walking back to black car to open the other side of the passenger car door. Screams were louder the moment a head of white hair came out.

"You can come out Allen," said Cross as he opened the car door.

As Allen stepped out, he tried to ignore the sound of the paparazzi and the guards keeping them away. He stayed close to Cross's side as they moved towards the man Cross was previously talking to. He appears to be Chinese in Allen's opinion.

"Allen, this is your principle, Komui Lee. Show your manners," Cross said, nudging him forward making the boy jump.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Lee," he stuttered as he bowed to the Chinese man in front of him. He flinched as the man laughed heartedly.

"Please, no formality. Most people call me Principle Komui or just Komui. Either way is fine with me." He smiled as held out his hand to Allen. "Welcome to the Black Order Academy Allen. We are all honored to have you with us."

He stared at the hand, then at Komui. Allen then smiled back as he took it.

"Thank you, Principle Komui."

"Well, now that we have that put aside, let's move the subject of your arrival to my office shall we?"

As Allen and Cross followed Komui into the school's main building and to his office, Allen took a moment to picture his surroundings. He knew high schools would look huge, but this one looked almost as big as a university. He wondered how many students have occupied this campus. All of them must be really smart to have been able to get enrolled here. He felt his nervousness grow again, but tried his best not to show it.

"Here we are."

As they entered Komui's office, Allen can't help but notice a certain individual in the room. He immediately ran to the person and gave him a bone crushing hug. He buried his head into the man's chest almost at the verge of crying. He felt the arms wrap around him, returning the embrace.

"You've grown so much Allen."

The sound of his father's voice brought him to tears he had been trying to fight off.

"I…_ *sniff*_ I missed you so much *_sniff* _Mana…"

He didn't want to let go of his father's embrace, a presence he hadn't felt in over three years, but he knew he had to. There are others here and he didn't want to waste their time with his emotions. He let go and whipped away the last of his tears. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Mana, giving him a questioning look.

"Son, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He motioned his other hand to point behind him and Allen turned.

He almost felt stupid to not notice another person in the room when they walked in. It was a girl about the same height as him but a few inches taller. She had long olive colored hair done in two pigtails and violet eyes. Her uniform was the same as his but wore a skirt instead of pants. Her smile and sense of beauty made him blush and he noticed that she also looked Chinese.

"Allen, I want you to meet one of my favorite students," Mana said as he walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Her name is Lenalee Lee."

It's really nice to meet you Allen," said Lenalee as he held out her hand which Allen gladly, though a bit hesitantly, took. When they released, Mana continued.

"She will be showing you around the school campus so you will get to know the place better."

Allen had to hold in a panicky feeling inside him as he turned almost too quickly back to his father.

"You're not showing me around?"

Mana smiled. "Sorry son, but I have too much on my hands to do that plus I have some things to discuss with Komui and Cross. But not to worry, Lenalee is a very sincere and gentle person. Everyone here in this school admires her kind personality and I have no doubt in my mind that you will as well."

Allen knew he couldn't argue with Mana at this point so he gave a reluctant nod.

"Good, now off you go."

"And if you have any questions, feel free to ask me anything anytime," Komui added.

"Come on Allen." Lenalee was already outside the office door waiting for him to follow and he did as he bid farewell to the others.

As Lenalee showed Allen around, Mana proved himself right when he said that Allen was insecure. He always kept a two feet distance from her and whenever she tried to get him into a conversation, he would only reply with a few words or just nod or shake his head.

'_This is gonna be difficult,'_ she though with dismay as she tried to think of something. Then, an idea hit her.

"Hey, Allen."

Allen jumped when he heard the call of his name. The entire tour wasn't bad in his opinion and Lenalee was nice just like Mana said, but he can't help but feel nervous around her. Ever since he was alone with her, flashes of his nightmare kept coming back to haunt him and he felt uncomfortable ever since.

"Yes Lenalee?" Allen formed the best smile he could muster.

"I just remembered there's a place that I want to show you that's a big attraction to the entire school."

"Really?"

"Yup. Come on. I'll show you."

Lenalee grabbed his hand and dragged him off to that destination. Allen flinched at the contact. It's not that he wasn't used to physical contact, he is. But she's grabbing THAT arm. Okay, as long as it's covered by his sleeves and gloves, he should be fine… right?

"It has been too long Cross Marian," said Mana as he embraced his fellow friend. Cross returned it.

"Too long indeed." They released and sat at the available chairs in front of Komui's desk.

"I hope Allen hasn't caused you too much trouble."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"And you for him?"

"…He's fine with it."

Mana sighed and shook his head. He turned to Komui at his desk and gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this Komui, but this is a serious matter I must discuss with you."

"It's fine Mana. I know you are very concerned about your son's wellbeing. So what is it that you would like to discuss about Allen?"

Both Mana and Cross paused for a moment, unsure to talk about Allen's case, until Mana broke the silence.

"I won't give away all the details about Allen, just the matters that are most important. This deals with Allen's physical problems."

Komui gave a small look of surprise. "I didn't know Allen had any physical problems."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about the kid," Cross cuts in. "Things that the media doesn't know either and Allen, plus Mana and I, prefer to keep it that way. However, with him attending school, the fact of hiding some of his secrets will tend to be difficult."

"What kind of physical problems does he have?" Komui asked hesitantly.

"A disfigured arm," answered Cross. "It's not fatal nor does it make him disabled, but it will leave some… unwanted attention. Throughout the years of his life, he was able to keep it hidden with long sleeves and gloves so no one will notice."

"How bad is it?"

Cross turned to Mana. Mana nodded in approval. Seeing that, Cross reached inside the left of his jacket and took out a yellow envelope. He stood up and handed it to Komui who took it questioningly.

"It's best if you see for yourself."

The Chinese man opened the envelope slowly and took out a picture. Once he saw the picture his eyes immediately went wide in horror and shock.

In the photo, Allen's back was turned, shirtless. His right arm was perfectly fine. But his left… his skin was all red from the shoulder down. The veins were clearly visible, giving it its rough appearance. What shivered him to the core were his scaly fingers and black nails. There was also a green cross-like symbol at the back of his palm. It was… horrible.

"He was like this ever since I found him in the orphanage."

Komui snapped out of his trance and glanced at Mana. He easily took note if his pained look.

"I was told it was a birth defect and it was the reason why he was there. His parents didn't want him because of his… repulsive appearance."

"That's terrible," Komui couldn't help but be disgusted at such a careless act, by Allen's own parents no less. It was enough to make him sick. Such a gifted child, but was thrown away because of his cursed arm.

"As Cross said before, no one knows about his condition, but there is a chance that some of the students here will, and the result could be disastrous, for Allen and his career."

"I see," Komui pushed up his glasses. "For now I will inform the teachers and staff to be wary on Allen's behalf. If anything else happens, I'll take extra precautions."

Mana gave smile with a feeling of relief as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Komui."

Allen stared, awestruck at the field before him. I was a garden, a HUGE garden. There were so many flowers and other plants. He even sees a fruit and vegetable garden close buy. He couldn't find the right words to describe the beautiful mass around him. Lenalee stood next to him smiling.

"Pretty huh?"

Allen nodded. "I didn't know high schools have places like this."

"Actually, we're the only high school to accomplish this. This used to be a project for Biology years ago and we've kept it this way ever since."

Allen knelt down to a group of white and purple flowers in front of him. He leaned closer to get a better look at them when he immediately jumped and fell down on his bottom when something popped out. He heard Lenalee giggle as she sat next to him and picked up what happened to be a small brown bunny that pop out of the flowers and scared him.

"Part of the project was for the small animals to live here," she said she scratched the bunny's ears as it snuggled against her chest.

Next, a brown and gold ferret came into view. Feeling a lot braver Allen reached out his hand to it. He jumped in surprise when the creature crawled up his arm, on his shoulder, and nest on top of his head. He and Lenalee paused for a moment until they both broke out laughing.

"I bet Timcanpy would love it here."

"Huh? Timcanpy?"

"My pet cat. I got him as a Christmas present last year. Though he's still a kitten, he's really smart," Allen explained.

The girl giggled. She then held her hand out to Allen making him jump, again. He's gotta learn to stop doing that. Her next words stunned him.

"Let's be good friends Allen."

He stared at her, eyes wide. Friends? When was the last time he had a friend? Whenever he tried to make friends back at the orphanage, nobody wanted to be near him. The other kids called him a freak because of his arm. He feared that if Lenalee ever found out, she might treat him the same way. He didn't want that but…

That smile… she's smiling as if… she **wants** to be his friend. But why? Was it because his arm is hidden? Or was it because he's famous? Most people only hang with him because he's rich, but he saw none of that on the girl's face.

_Maybe… it's okay._

Allen took her hand.

_Maybe it won't be so bad._

Allen smiled back.

_After all, I want things to change. That's why I'm here. _

"Okay, Lenalee."

_So that I'll no longer be afraid._

The sound of the lunch bell rang throughout the campus. The students were out, talking amongst themselves, having brought their lunch or were getting some from the cafeteria. Allen followed his new friend, Lenalee to the lunch room to order food. As they ventured through the other students, some would stare Allen, other would whisper and giggle, there were times when the girls would scream and faint at his presence, and every now and then, some would come to greet and welcome him or ask for his autograph. Allen didn't mind these actions. They were his fans after all. They were much better to deal with than paparazzi.

"This is Jerry, our school's chef."

Allen stared at the Indian-looking man before him.

"My, my so this is the famous Allen Walker. You look so much cuter in person!" he giggled when he saw the boy blush. "So what can I get you honey? Just say the word and I'll make it."

"A-anything?"

"Yes my dear, anything."

Lenalee and Jerry see the boy think for a moments before he finally spoke.

"Okay, I'll like four bowls of rice, two with chicken, two with meat, three plates of spaghetti, two plates of ravioli, one plate of lasagna, one plate of tempura, and for desert, some banana pudding and twenty sticks of mitarashi dango."

Halfway through the order both the girl and the cook's mouths dropped and stayed that way when Allen finished.

"Can you really finish all that?" Lenalee asked, her shocked expression not faltering.

"Yup!" Allen said smiling.

"If you say so honey, I'll have it ready in a jiffy," said Jerry as he and the other cooks got started.

"Yours might take a while so let's go sit and wait," suggested Lenalee grabbing her plate of food.

"Alright."

Kanda was at his table eating his lunch, or was at least trying to. His brow constantly twitched as he kept feeling a pair of eyes, or should I say single eye, on him, driving him insane. Having enough, he glared at Lavi sitting across from him, staring at him.

"What?"

"Ever since I first met you, all you ever ate was soba. Why is that?"

"You're asking me this now?"

Lavi shrugged. "Hasn't come to my attention till now."

Kanda was about to snap at the redhead when they heard the sound of Lenalee's voice.

Kanda sees the girl coming towards them, along with someone else, someone that made his eyes go wide. Allen was following Lenalee from behind, looking nervous as he sees two other occupants at the table they were going to sit at. Kanda could not help but stare at the nearly frightened boy. Up close like this he could see the boy's well-built but small figure and his unbelievably white hair really does look natural and not dyed. His skin is really pale though, almost as if he could be transparent when shining a light on him. He looked so… fragile, and small, like a beansprout. Yeah, that fits perfectly.

"Allen, I'd like you to meet my two best friends Lavi Bookman and Yuu Kanda, though he prefers everyone to call him Kanda."

"Hiya buddy!" Lavi stood from his seat and outstretched his hand. "Welcome to our not-so-perfect group! I must say, your works are amazing!"

Allen took it, still nervous but smiling. "Thanks Lavi… what happened to your eye?"

"Oh this?" Lavi pointed to his eye patch. "Got into an accident when I was little, nothing important. Where's your food? Aren't you hungry?"

"His will be arriving soon," Lenalee answered for him.

"Alright then have a seat!" Lavi sat back down and Lenalee sat next to him and the only seat available was next to Kanda. Allen was going to sit there when he suddenly noticed something that made his heart stop as he froze.

"What's the matter?" asked the redhead, noticing the kid's frustration. "Don't worry, Yu-chan won't bite… hard."

Kanda glared daggers at Lavi.

"T-then w-w-what's that?"

Allen pointed a shaky finger at Kanda's katana resting _innocently_ beside him.

"Yu-chan only uses that when people really piss him off."

"Like **you** if you say my first name one more time!" Kanda yelled as he unsheathed Mugen and aimed it at Lavi's throat.

Apparently, that comment and the action didn't make the boy feel any better as he went paler than he was normally and looked as if he was about to faint. Great, now he scared him. Kanda grunted as he put away his sword.

"Just sit."

Seeing that Allen did not sit, Kanda growled. He grabbed his arm and pulled him down, forcing Allen to sit, making the boy yelp as he did. He felt the boy shudder under his palm. He sighed and released him and went back to eating.

"Baka Moyashi…" he muttered but loud enough for Allen to hear.

"Moyashi?"

Lavi almost choked in his cola when he started laughing, Lenalee sighed then smiled lightly, and Allen sat there confused.

"Wow Yu-chan, we've only met him for two minutes and you already give him a nickname!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi!"

"What's a moyashi?"

"It means 'beansprout' in Japanese," Lavi answered and laughed harder at the expression on Allen's face.

"B-beansprout?"

What surprised all of them was when Allen did an angry pout and crossed his arms muttering something along the lines like "I'm not that short" and so on. They couldn't deny that the sight was undoubtedly, cute.

Minutes later, Allen's food arrived. Kanda and Lavi stared blankly at the amount of food the kid ordered. Allen barely paid attention as he started chowing down on the rice.

"How can you eat all that at once?" Lavi asked.

Allen shrugged. "Well, Mana says I have a strong metabolism, while Master says I'm just a bottomless pit."

"Master?"

"Marian Cross," the boy says while eating the ravioli. "He's my guardian."

"THAT ACTOR'S YOUR GUARDIAN?!" all three yelled in unison making Allen jump.

Marian Cross is indeed a famous actor who was seen in many movies, most of them lead rolls. He also appeared in a few of Allen's movies as well. He stole the hearts of many fans, and many women. This piece of info however, was an infinite shocker.

"Yeah…" Allen tried not to blush. "I don't know if you guys know this or not but he and Mana are pretty close."

"Mana-sensei never mentioned it before…" said Lenalee.

"Makes sense." Allen chewed his tenth stick of dango. "If he did then all the girls would be asking him for Master's number."

The three paled at the thought as Allen eats the last of his dango.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Lenalee gave Allen the rest of the tour around the school campus. Kanda and Lavi were allowed to accompany them and Allen didn't know why that made him so happy. Oh well.

He jumped when he felt Lavi's arm wrap around his shoulders.

"So, how'd you like the school so far?"

"It's… nice I guess."

"Don't fret about it. All new students get nervous at their first day. Why, I remember Yu-chan was new in preschool years back. Those were the days. So shy he was…"

"USAGIIII!"

Next thing Allen knew, he sees Lavi being chased by an angry Kanda holding his katana, ready to kill.

Lenalee sighed as she turned to the stunned boy.

"You'll get used to their actions," she said smiling.

Allen didn't know what brought him to do it, but he did.

He smiled back. He has been doing this for a while now which made him want to smile more.

_I guess this really isn't so bad._

**OOOHHHHH, so many words… This is the longest chapter I've ever written in fanfiction history and it all because of you! I'm too tired to look for mistakes but let me know if you see any and I'll try to fix them.**

**I wanted Lenalee to be taller than Allen because I always imagined her like that (even when I pair them together!) and I was disappointed in the anime to see that she wasn't. **

**AND HELL YES CROSS IS AN ACTOR!**

**Well imma go rest my tired fingers now. Reviews will give me strength though so PLEASE review! **

**Luv you~**


	3. Memories and Learning New Things

**GREAT NEWS! GREAT NEWS! Chapter 216** **of DGM is finally out! I was so excited when I read it but instantly regretted it in the end. It was so sad! WHY, WHY MUST IT BE TIMCANPY! …oh, and Kanda too… Go read it after you're done here if you have not. I COMMAND YOU!**

**Also, I was having temporary mind block after the last chapter. I just didn't know what to do from there and I had other ideas that were supposed to come later in the story. It drives me NUTS when that happens that I just wanna steal Kanda's Mugen and slash anything I see with it!**

**Kanda: What was that?**

**SongGo: Nothing… Hey, weren't you knocked out in an alley along with Tim?**

**Kanda: …**

**SongGo: Okay… Let's just get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Memories and Learning New Things

_The next day was the day Allen Walker officially starts school. On that day, things got pretty interesting for him and for his new friends._

"Hey Allen, what's your class schedule?" asked Lenalee. "I can help you direct which class is where and in what building."

"Really? Thanks, Lenalee," says Allen as he hands her his schedule. _'Now I don't have to worry about getting lost!'_

As Lenalee began reading his schedule, her eyes went wide. She reread it again to be sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Allen tilted his head to the side at her actions.

"What's wrong Lenalee?"

"Yeah what's up?" asked Lavi who was also with them along with Kanda.

The olive haired girl was a bit hesitant but asked.

"Allen, you're fifteen, right?"

"Yes?" Allen answered, confused. Kanda and Lavi were too. "Why?"

"Then you're supposed to be a sophomore student. But, these are all senior level classes."

"Oh! Well-"

"Lemme see that." Lenalee handed over to Lavi to have a look for himself. "Yup, these are definitely senior classes. I wonder if there was an error in the system."

"It's not an-"

"Che. It's too late to change classes. The main office said that weeks ago," said Kanda.

"Can you please list-"

"We can't just let Allen skip two years Kanda! He'll totally be unprepared!"

"Yeah, besides he just got here… Hey, could it be you're just saying that so you can have classes with him Yu-chan?"

"WHAT?!"

"Umm….guys, can I explai-"

"Wow Yu-chan. First you give the boy a nickname an now this? If I didn't know any better, I think you might be desperate."

"Why you…"

"HEY! CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!"

The three stopped and turned to Allen, surprised at his sudden outburst. His white bangs weren't enough to hide his red face due to anger and embarrassment from the attention he was getting.

"There are no errors in my schedule… My IQ just happens to be higher than any normal fifteen-year-old so Principle Komui allowed me to skip two years. I'm a senior."

Silence engulfed the atmosphere.

"You're THAT smart?" asked Lavi, stunned. The Kanda and Lenalee were as well.

Allen tried to not look offended. "Is me skipping two years of high school really more surprising than me being the youngest and one of the best movie directors in history?"

Now that… was a good point. The group was back in awkward silence. Lavi then grinned and turned to Kanda.

"Looks like you got your wish Yu-chan. You really do get to have classes with Allen!"

"BAKA USAGI!"

_As time went by, Allen got to learn more about his friends. He learned about his closest friend, Lenalee._

"Hey Lenalee, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"What is it Allen?"

"How come you and Principle Komui have the same last name?"

"Because we're siblings. Komui is my older brother."

"…WHAAA?!"

"Hehee, Sorry I didn't mention it to you earlier."

"I-it's fine Lenalee."

"LENALEEEEE!"

All of a sudden Komui appeared out of thin air, glomping his sister in a hug with tears in his eyes.

"I heard a rumor going around that you are dating someone! Is it true Lenalee?! Why didn't you tell me? Who is he? I swear if he does anything to you I'll personally-"

SMACK!

The school's principle lay on the floor unconscious. Lenalee gave a stunned Allen an apologetic smile.

"He has what people would call a sister complex."

"…"

_He also got to learn about Lavi._

Allen stared at piles among piles of books in front of him. He wanted to visit Lavi at the school library since he always seems to be there and since his other two friends were busy at their respective clubs. Lenalee in the student council, and Kanda in kendo.

He knew Lavi was one of the smartest in school, he just didn't expect this.

"Lavi… why are you reading so many books?"

"Because part of being a Bookman is to record every bit of information in terms of history," Lavi explained without looking up from a very thick book he was reading. "Plus old man panda told me to."

Then out of nowhere, a flash of something black and white came right at the redhead and smacked him square in the face, knocking him off his chair and crashing into the floor. Allen yelped and jumped back from his seat, staring wide eyed at the sudden scene.

The object of the attack was rather a person, an old man shorter than Allen with a wisp of gray hair and black rings under his eyes. His appearance surprisingly resembles a panda.

"What did I tell you about slacking off, and calling me a panda?" the old man spoke, standing next to an unconscious Lavi. His piercing eyes then landed on the white haired boy making him jump. He bowed. "You must be Allen Walker, a pleasure. I am Bookman, the librarian, Lavi's mentor and his guardian. Your ability to create such films at such a young age is simply fascinating."

"Oh, t-thanks," Allen said as he returned the gesture. "Um, will he be okay?"

He pointed to the still unconscious Lavi on the floor.

"My apprentice will be just fine thank you."

"Oh, okay…" Allen didn't push it further than he need to. He knows what it's like to have a master after all.

_He even learned a lot about Kanda._

At first, Allen was scared to go near the samurai with a temper problem, because of his violent nature and his katana(which he found out its name was Mugen). But he soon realized that Kanda was nothing but a big jerk with a tight knot up his butt. He couldn't help but feel frustrated towards the older teen. That and, whenever he calls him by his nickname.

"Oi, Moyashi."

"For the last time my name is Allen! Is it really that hard of a name to say? It's just one word with two syllables. Al-len. That's it!"

"Che. No matter what your name is you'll always be a moyashi, Moyashi."

Allen felt his blood boil. He always feels this way whenever he's with Kanda.

"And you'll always be a baka, BaKanda!"

Kanda went silent in surprise at his new nickname the boy had given him.

"What? Didn't know I know _some_ Japanese _BaKanda_?"

Kanda reached for Mugen.

"Call me that again and see what happens."

"Why? Would you rather I call you _Yu-chan_?"

The raven hair growled. "You little…"

"Then BaKanda it is," Allen said proudly.

Sometimes it's good to play fire with fire, sometimes it's not. Students would stop what they're doing to see a fist-flying wrestling match between angry samurai and celebrity director. Some would cheer for their favorite opponent while others would call for help. In the end, the two would end up in nursery beds tending the wounds they caused themselves. Lenalee would give the two, mostly Kanda, a strict lecture about how childish they were being, but the two knew better.

Allen got to prove his bravery to Kanda, showing that he too had his pride, and Kanda was able to see that the kid had enough guts to stand up for himself despite whatever problems he's been having… and despite his small figure, the boy could pack one hell of a punch.

That was all that mattered.

_Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda themselves, learned a lot about Allen. First was that he had a big appetite. Then there was his guardian, Cross._

Cross would come every once in a while to the Black Order Academy either to check on Allen or to catch things up with Mana. The school didn't mind though, especially the female students, teachers, and staff.

Right now was lunch time and the actor sat beside Mana drinking his favorite red wine. Sadly the English teacher was uncomfortable, mostly because of a group of females surrounded them, squealing. What made him less comfortable was the fact Cross wasn't doing anything about it. In fact, two teachers/staff were already at each of his sides drinking with him. He sighed as he continued eating.

A small distance away, four students watched the display.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for Mana," Allen muttered as he ate his mountain of food.

"Hey Allen, I heard this rumor on TV," Lavi began. "They say that even though Cross is rich, he borrows money from random people and never pays it back. Is that true?"

They see Allen turn pale as he stopped eating. His eyes were hidden under his bangs as he slowly rocked back and forth, wrapping his arms around himself and muttering something inaudible to them.

"Uh, Moyashi-chan…"

"Nice job Baka Usagi, you broke him."

"How was I supposed to know a simple question would make him act like this?!"

"Allen?" Lenalee rubbed the boys back, concern written on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Debt… so much debt…" Allen muttered this time audible enough for them to hear. "That bastard had the nerve to dump all of his debts on me for years. Even though I'm rich I haven't been able to pay close to half of them yet… Debt… so much…"

The others paled at what he said. There was nothing but awkward silence except for the mutters still coming from the boy and the howling laughter coming from his master.

_They learned that he puts others after himself._

The four students were walking through the campus when they see a group of senior students crowd around a helpless freshman.

"Great, Gerald is at it again," muttered Lavi.

"Who?" Allen asked.

"The school bully. He and his buds like to cause all sorts of trouble, especially for freshman students."

"That's terrible!"

"That's normal in all schools Moyashi," Kanda said he continued on, ignoring the scene before him.

"I still think we should do something," said Lenalee, worried for the poor freshman.

And that they did, or at least Allen did as he walked towards the group.

"Allen?"

"Are you crazy? He'll clobber you!" Lavi ran after him.

"Come back here Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he two followed.

The bullies barely paid mind to the ruckus behind them as they crowd closer to the frightened freshman.

"So Johnny, are you gonna give us your allowance or are we gonna have to take it the hard way?" asked Gerald. The three behind him laughed.

"I told you already, I have no money to give you," said the boy, John, with little bravery.

"Well boys, looks like the kid's still lying to us and you know just what we do to liars. Let's get'im!"

John backed up as the bullies neared until his back touched the wall. His wide eyes began to automatically close in fear of what would come.

Gerald suddenly felt a few taps on his shoulder making him stop what he's doing and turned. He and his buddies were met with a boy with white hair staring up at him with gray eyes.

"Whadaya want kid? Can't you see we're busy?"

"I don't think he likes the way you're treating him. Please leave him alone."

Gerald stood there silent until he busted out laughing. His friends joined him. He stopped and stared back down at him.

"Say, you're that famous director guy Allen right? Let me tell you something," Gerald pointed a finger to a still frightened John. "Johnny here is the son of a famous scientist named Jake Russell. He's filthy rich so he must have given some of his money to his son. Unless you wanna take his place we're gonna beat the money out him if we have to."

"You guys really are jerks," Lavi finally arrived at the scene along with Kanda. Lenalee wasn't far behind. "I'm surprised you're even in this school."

"Why don't you can it Book_nerd_!" Gerald spat at the redhead. "This is none of damned business so why don't you and girly man here take a hike!"

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that," Kanda said venomously as he unsheathed Mugen. "Now prepare to die!"

Before Kanda could move, Allen held his hand up, causing him to halt. Before anyone could guess what the boy was doing, Allen had both hands at the back of his neck unhooking something that tuned out to be a necklace with what looked like a golden golem with wings and a tail hooked at the center. He held it out for Gerald to see.

"This was a present given to me by Cross," he explained. "It's a 22K gold necklace so I'm sure it's worth a lot. I'll give it to you if you beat me in a challenge. If you win, it's all yours. But if I win, you must promise to never bully John again."

"Pfft. Fine kid," said Gerald. "What challenge do you have in mind?"

Allen smiled.

"You know how to play cards?"

_They also learned of Allen's many sides._

Allen's challenge was a game of poker. It would be Gerald and his gang against him. Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, and John sat at the sidelines to watch.

"Are you sure you don't need our help in this?" asked Lenalee.

"I'll be fine Lenalee," Allen smiled as he shuffled the cards with high expertise. "Besides, I never lose."

"You sound overly confident you little punk," said Gerald. "I'll have you know that I am a master at poker games. No one has ever beaten me!"

Apparently, those words did not wipe the smile on Allen's face as he continued to shuffle the cards.

"I see. I guess you'll be a worthy opponent then."

Groups of students began to notice the card battle happening outside. They crowded around the scene, some were cheering while others placed bets. Some were even pulling out cameras and phones to record the awesome moment.

Four games have passed and Gerald and his crew lost each one. During each game, Allen's face had become more sinister behind that pokerface smile. It was painfully noticeable to the bullies, his friends and the entire group of students watching.

"Royal Straight Flush."

The bullies stared at the cards wide eyed. The boy has won five times in a row. The students cheered.

"WHAT?!"

"This can't be!"

"You cheated! You must have you little runt!"

Allen smiled innocently at the pissed bullies before him.

"There's no way I could have cheated. I was playing fair the entire time." Allen took his necklace and hooked it back around his neck. "As I said before, I never lose at a game of cards."

His innocent smile then turned into a demonic grin. "Now it's time for you to pay your part of the bargain."

The way the boy grinned made the bullies shiver. Everyone around them was in dead silence. Even his friends didn't know what to say for this was the first time they had seen Allen like this.

"As promised you shall never bully John again. If you do…" He chuckled darkly making the seniors flinch at how demonic it sounded. Despite him being shorter, they can feel him towering over them.

"I will personally make your lives a living hell."

And like dogs with tails cowering between their legs, the bullies fled. Allen held his stomach, trying to control his laughter as he watched the older boys flee. The students stayed in silence for a few moments before they cheered. For the first time ever, someone(other than Kanda I guess) was able to scare the bullies off. To think that person would be their idol director.

"Wow Allen, that was so cool! You really taught those jerks a lesson!" John cheered as he tackled the boy with a hug. "Thanks a lot for saving my skin. I owe you one."

"There's really no need John," Allen said as he ruffled the freshman's hair that was covered by his helmet.

"By the way, how did you know my real name was John instead of Johnny?"

Allen smiled. "Because I know what it's like to receive nicknames you don't like. I saw it on your face whenever Gerald called you that." He winked. "Plus Jake has mentioned your name to me many times before."

John gasped in surprise as his eyes sparkled. "No way, you know my dad?!"

"It was a surprise encounter during one of my travels, but yes. He told me how much you wanted to become a great scientist just like him. Your father believes in you John and so do I."

John tried to hold back his tears as he smiled.

"Thanks Allen. I will reach to the top just like my dad. You'll see!"

"So all this time you knew that kid?" Kanda asked as the four walked towards the school gate. It was already the end of school and they were heading home.

Allen nodded. "I still would have done something even if I hadn't known who those guys were."

"Che. You're too soft."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"It'll get you in trouble one day Moyashi."

Allen didn't feel like having another argument with Kanda so he shrugged.

"By the way Allen, how were able to play that good at poker without losing once?" asked Lavi.

"I had to practice a lot for years in order to be perfectly skilled. Having been piled up with Master's debts only pushed me to do better."

When Allen's car arrived at the front of the school, he got in, but not without saying his final words.

"In other words, I cheated."

He got in and the car drove away, leaving the others to stand there dumbstruck as the words finally kicked in.

"And I thought he was innocent," said Lenalee.

Lavi shook his head grinning. "He sure knows how to fool people."

"It only makes him more troublesome," said Kanda as he began walking home. The other two followed.

_They had their moments._

Kanda was walking through the school campus heading to the garden. It was the place where his friends planned to eat lunch. He didn't mind. The place was peaceful and quiet, much better than the noisy cafeteria. As he strolled to that destination, he stopped when he sees two of his friends, Lenalee and Lavi, on their hands and knees, looking under a concrete bench. His eyes twitched at the sight as he stomped over to the two idiots.

"What are you doing?" Kanda said loud enough for the two to jump in surprise and look up at their angry friend.

"Oh hey Yu-chan," said Lavi. "Lenalee and I found a little kitten under this bench. We tried to get it out but the little guy wouldn't budge. It even bit me a few times."

"Then leave it alone and let's go," Kanda really didn't have time for this. He was already in a sour mood because Daisya thought it would be funny to pack something other than soba in his lunch. Kanda had to go to the cafeteria to get Jerry to make some.

"We are not leaving him!" Too bad Lenalee was persistent. "You should see his face. The poor little kitty is frightened to death. Plus, I saw a collar around his neck. He must belong to someone and the owner is looking for him!"

"Then let the owner find it. It's none of our business."

"Kanda!" Lenalee growled. "We're. Staying."

"I'd listen to her," said Lavi. "You know how she is about small animals."

Kanda made an exasperated sigh, trying to calm his growing anger as he went towards the bench. "Move."

The two moved aside not wanting to test Kanda's patience anymore. The raven knelt down.

There under the bench was a small kitten with golden fur and blue eyes. Its body was squeezed against the left leg of the bench as its tail curled securely around it. Kanda saw a blue collar around its neck meaning it indeed belonged to someone. He heard the creature do a small hiss as it notices his presence. He stared at it for a bit. For some reason the cat reminded him of the moyashi, Allen. Wait, why was he having that thought?

He shook his head and then reached into his bag. Both Lenalee and Lavi looked at him curiously as he took out a container of…sushi? Since when does Kanda eat sushi?

Kanda opened the container and placed it a small distance away from the bench but close enough for the kitten's reach. They watched in utter silence as the cat began to sniff out the smell of fish. Its ears perked up at the sight of the container. Cautiously, it slowly walked up to the container of sushi, looked up at the three strangers for a moment before it dug in.

"Yay, you did it Kanda!" Lenalee cheered as she hugged him.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of that?" said Lavi. "By the way, why did you have sushi with you Yu-chan? I though all you ate was soba."

"Shut up Usagi!" Kanda really didn't want to talk about it. He'll kill Daisya once he gets home.

"Mew."

The three looked down at the kitten, who had finished its meal, staring up at them with big blue eyes. That was fast.

"So… what do we do now?" said Lavi. "We go it out. What's next?"

"Are you serious?" said Kanda, feeling his anger come back. "You were trying to get the cat out without even planning on what to do with it afterwards?"

"We could take him to Nii-san," Lenalee suggested trying to pick up the kitten. Unfortunately, the kitten had other plans.

Kanda jumped when the small creature climbed on his leg, up his arm, on his shoulder, and curled itself around his neck. He could hear the kitten purr as it snuggled against his skin. Lenalee giggled and Lavi laughed.

"So cute."

"It really likes you Yu-chan."

"Get this cat off me," Kanda growled, feeling the last of his patience run thin. "Right NOW."

"Heeeeyy!" The three students turned to the voice calling them and see Allen running towards them at a fast pace with two heavy looking bags in each hand they could only guess was his lunch. He stopped as he reached them, panting heavily.

"Have… you seen… a cat… anywhere? I've been looking for him and… why are you three kneeling beside a bench?"

Allen's eyes caught sight of a furry creature around Kanda's neck. His eyes sparkled as he immediately recognized it.

"Timcanpy!"

The kitten's ears perked up and the sound of its owner. When seeing Allen, it jumped off of Kanda and ran straight to the boy. Allen dropped his bags and knelt down. He caught the kitten as it jumped to him and began hugging it tightly as anime tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Oh Timcanpy I was so worried! Don't you ever run off like that again! You nearly scared me half to death!"

"That cat belongs to you?" asked Lavi, surprised.

Allen snapped out of his emotional moment to glance at his three friends.

"Yeah, Tim snuck into my bag while I was getting ready for school and I didn't notice until he started meowing during my second period. The teacher told me he could stay in the garden till school ends, but when I was halfway there, he wandered off. I've been looking for him since."

"So that's why you looked so tense," said Lenalee. "You could've asked us to help."

"Sorry, but I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Che. Next time take better care of your pets," Kanda said as he grabbed the empty container, got up, and walked away.

"I do take care of my pets BaKanda!" Allen yelled and then pouted when he got no response from the older teen. "What's with him?"

"Dunno," said Lavi. "But Yu-chan did feed your cat his lunch."

The snow haired boy gasped. "He fed Tim soba?!"

Lavi shook his head. "No. Surprisingly, Yuu had sushi."

"Sushi? Why did-"

"That is something that not even we know."

Allen stared blankly for a moment while Timcanpy crawled to the top of his head. Could that be why he saw Tim curled around Kanda's neck? Even though it was sushi, the angry stoic samurai risked his lunch to feed his cat.

"We should catch up with him," said Lenalee as she stood up from her kneeling position. The others followed suit. Allen grabbed his bags of food as he followed his friends to the garden with Timcanpy on his head. However, on the way there, he could not get what Kanda did out of his mind.

_Moments that would bring them together._

Allen didn't know how long he was staring. The only thing he did know was that he couldn't stop. What he was staring at was completely unbelievable.

Allen and his friends have all arrived at the garden. As they ate their lunch, two bunnies appeared next to Lavi. Allen didn't find it strange at all… that is, until more bunnies came.

Next thing he knew, he sees bunnies all over Lavi. On his crossed legs, shoulders, and one on his head. And Lavi… he didn't seem to mind as he eats his sandwich, as if this was an everyday thing for him.

Yup. That was what got him staring.

"For some reason the bunnies seem to like Lavi," Lenalee explained. "No one really knows why though."

"What can I say," Lavi says, grinning. "I just seem to have that attractive effect on people and creatures alike. Why even Yu-chan can't resist me."

"Say that again to my face Baka Usagi," said Kanda as he unsheathes Mugen to his face. And to think there really was a reason behind that nickname.

"See? Everybody loves me!"

"Che." Seeing that his threat had no effect and that he didn't feel like causing destruction, he sheathes is sword and went back to eating his soba. He stopped when he felt eyes pouring on him. He growled as he turned to glare at Allen.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't have any soba."

Kanda sighed. "There's always the cafeteria Moyashi. And did you really think that I would eat that sushi?" He then muttered. "I'm gonna kill Daisya."

Allen tilted his head. "Who?"

"My older step-brother," he said before he could catch himself and cursed. "It's none of your business Baka Moyashi."

"It's Allen BaKanda!" Allen snapped but saw that Kanda was ignoring him,_ again_. Allen seethed angrily as he scooted closer to the samurai until they were inches apart. Kanda noticed and glared murderously at the boy.

"What the hell Moyashi?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Now move over, you're too close."

Allen did not move from his spot which irritated Kanda more. Instead, the boy pressed on.

"Lavi told me you fed Timcanpy."

"Che. It wasn't out of sympathy Moyashi. I just wanted to get rid of the sushi."

Kanda jumped when he felt something tug at his hair. He quickly turned from the rock he was leaning on to find Allen's cat on it playing with his ponytail with its paws.

"Damn that cat of yours!"

"Come'ere Tim," Allen said as he picked up the kitten and placed him next to a bowl of raw salmon from his bag which Tim happily ate. "Timcanpy really likes you."

"That's only because I fed it," Kanda sneered.

"It's more than that Kanda. It takes a lot to gain Timcanpy's trust than just giving him food. He's usually very wary when it comes to meeting new people."

He was about to ask why the cat was being so cuddly around him then when Allen continued.

"Before I left for school, I was told by one of my chefs that Tim didn't show up to eat his breakfast. I thought that was odd at first but then I just assumed he was still sleeping or was exploring somewhere. When I found him in my bag, I realized that wasn't the case. He skipped breakfast and I knew that if I didn't give him food soon he would starve. So before I went to garden, I went to ask Jerry to fix something for him. That was when he went missing again. I couldn't concentrate at all in class knowing that Tim was lost somewhere, hungry and without food."

Allen looked up at Kanda. Something in his grey eyes for some reason made the raven lose all trail of thought and get lost in them.

"What I'm trying to say is, if you guys hadn't found him, and if you hadn't fed him like you did, I wouldn't know what would happen to him. So basically, you saved Tim's life." Allen smiled, making Kanda's heart skip a beat. "Thank you, Kanda."

Kanda couldn't find the words to say to that. He just stared. He could've sworn he felt a wave of heat rising in his face. He mentally cursed and quickly turned away to hide his unfamiliar emotions seeping through him and ate the rest of his soba.

"Baka Moyashi," he muttered while eating, making Allen tilt his head to the side at his strange actions. In the background, Lenalee and Lavi were giggling, watching the cute display between their two friends.

Timcanpy was done with his salmon some time ago and was laying itself on Kanda's lap. Kanda noticed but made no attempt to get the kitten off him for his mind was too messed up to do anything but eat.

For once, he decided against killing Daisya, for now.

_And moments that would tear them apart…_

**Yeah, so this chap is just random moments between Allen and the others while at school. I honestly wasn't expecting the chapter to turn out like this but I'm glad it did. **

**I literally squealed at the last two parts. You have Tim as a kitten, Lavi and his bunnies, and a touch of Yullen! I fell deeply in love and in complete harmony when listening to "The Girl in Byakkoya" Vocaloid versions while writing those parts. I uploaded them on my profile so I deeply recommend you listen to them!**

**Also, my time next week and onwards will be pretty busy because of my college classes so I won't update as frequently as I am able to now. But you will expect more soon okay?**

**Luv you~**


	4. Caught Red Handed But Refuses to Speak

Chapter 4: Caught Red Handed but Refuses to Speak

_After Allen was adopted out of the orphanage, Mana took him to a home far away from the cities, from people mostly. Allen didn't mind one bit. He wasn't used to being around other people, especially with the way they treated him. Deep in the forest and grassy plains, lay a house, a mansion. There he met people who did not treat him like an outcast or a freak. In fact, they were just like him. They too had issues with things about them that they could not control, that the humans have grown fear to. So they hid here so that they and the humans can live in peace and they greatly accepted Allen as part of their family._

_However, despite feeling welcome for the very first time in his life, the boy still felt fear being around other living beings. He still hadn't gotten through the trauma he felt back when he was at the orphanage and kept his distance as much as possible. _

_Whenever he felt alone and needed someone to talk to, to let all his emotions out that he kept deep inside, he went to one place. A place filled with those who understood his pain and suffering, those who he trusts very well. Not too far from the mansion was graveyard, old and abandoned. Allen would venture there almost every day to ease and let out his problems. He does this because those that live there can see but cannot be seen. So far, they can only be seen by the little boy himself. Though they are only alive spiritually, they are Allen's friends. Allen's only friends._

Over month had passed since Allen enrolled in school and Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda were proud to see the boy getting used to the new lifestyle and fitted in really well. However, throughout the days they have been with the famous young director, they could not help but notice some of his strange habits.

First thing they noticed was that Allen **always** wears his gloves and **never** removes them, even when eating or when days get hot. He also tends to always wear long sleeves on hot days as well, even when the uniforms provide short sleeves. Allen's excuse was that his skin doesn't react well to the open air, especially in high temperatures, so his body must be covered at all times.

Another thing they thought was strange was that whenever they have P.E., Allen would always arrive late, sometime after all the students were done changing and were outside on the field. Their P.E. teacher never cared about who arrived early or late as long as they show up and do some fitness so he never marked the boy down tardy for it.

And finally, his scar. Whenever they, or anyone else mention about it or asks about how he got it, the boy would tense up easily. Allen would then say it was nothing important and that it was an accident that happened when he was little. He wouldn't go any further than that and his friends didn't push him, even though they knew he was lying.

But out of everyone in the school(except for probably Mana and Cross), Kanda was the only one who notices one thing about Allen. That every time Allen smiles, they were fake or forced smiles. There were rare occasions where Allen truly does smile, mostly around Mana, and there was that one time when Allen thanked him at the garden, and a few other ones around him, Lenalee and Lavi but that was it. Because of that, it made Kanda more curious of what the boy was hiding. Though he wouldn't admit it openly, he would definitely find some way to get the kid to talk.

It was now the end of school and Allen just finished changing into his soccer uniform inside one of the spare and empty classrooms. Since his friends participated in different clubs, Allen decided to join Lavi in soccer club. The uniform they had to wear exposed the arms so Allen wore a back long sleeved shirt under it and white gloves.

He strolled through the halls and out the campus to the soccer field where the group was going to practice in. As he strolled through the grassy fields and trees, he stopped when he spotted something. There standing a few feet away, stood a tiny boy between the ages of nine and ten. His clothes were dirty, his face was covered in dirt, and his blond hair looked dark after weeks of it not being washed. Allen would see the little boy every now and then, mostly in areas outside the campus where not many people venture into. When students are present, they wouldn't notice the boy at all and pass by him, as if he wasn't there.

The answer is simple really, no one could see him. Only Allen can, and he knows exactly the reason why.

Allen began to walk towards the little boy. They boy notices and looked frightened as he took a step backwards.

"Don't be afraid," Allen said softly as he knelt down to the boy's level. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Y-you can see me?"

Allen smiled. "Yes I can. I guess you can say it's an ability of mine. What are you doing here?"

The child looked down and played with his fingers a little before answering.

"I… I used to live here… long ago… before this school was built."

"Do you have a name?"

The boy stood silent for a bit, still playing with his fingers.

"…Jimmy."

"Well Jimmy, it's nice to meet you." Allen held his hand out to the little boy. "My name is Allen Walker. We can be friends if you want."

Jimmy looked up at Allen, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Really?"

"Sure. You must be really lonely having no one to talk to. I used to be like that all the time. Come to me anytime you want to talk okay?"

Jimmy took his hand and shook it, smiling brightly.

"Okay Allen!"

Allen let out a small laugh as they shook hands, but stopped and froze stiff when he hears an all too familiar voice behind him.

"Oi, Moyashi!"

He cursed mentally as he quickly stood up and turned only to come face to face with the person he least wanted to encounter at this time. There stood Kanda in his kendo uniform with Mugen in one hand. Jimmy not too long ago disappeared and Allen tried to keep a straight posture as if nothing happened and smiled. He hoped Kanda hadn't seen anything.

"Hi Kanda, what brings you all the way here?"

"I should be asking you that Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"Who the hell were you talking to?"

Crap, so he did see. Allen tried not give anything away as he continued to smile innocently.

"I don't know what you mean Kanda. I wasn't talking to anyone."

He could see the raven's eye twitch and he knew he wasn't buying it.

"Then who were you talking to, yourself? Or do you happen to have an imaginary friend? If so, then aren't you a little too old for that nonsense?"

"Nobody asked you BaKanda! Now if you excuse me I have practice to go to!"

The boy stormed off before Kanda could talk back. He let out a sigh as he continued on towards kendo practice, walking in the opposite direction Allen was going. Now he has found one more thing to add to the list of Allen Walker's strangeness. He talks to things that aren't even there. It seems that the more things he finds, the more frustrating and confusing things seem to get. The pieces just don't connect and it's giving Kanda Yuu a massive headache. Who knew a famous move director at the age of fifteen can be so complicated? Just what the hell is that kid's problem?!

Allen was able to make it to soccer practice without the ferocious samurai chasing after him with more questions about his behavior. He sighed in relief. Reaching the soccer field, he spotted Lavi tying his cleats and ran straight to him. The redhead notices and stood up when the boy reached him.

"Hey Allen, what took you so long?"

Allen shrugged. "Ran into Kanda on my way here."

"Oh, another argument?"

"Yeah I guess." At least it wasn't a complete lie.

Lavi sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand you two sometimes. First you argue like hungry lions, then you're both peaceful and friendly, and suddenly you're right back to arguing like hungry lions. It's amazing you two are still in one piece."

"Believe me, I'm just as amazed as you are." Allen grabbed a soccer ball from the basket. "Let's just practice already."

"Sure thing buddy!"

The two ran into the field practicing along with other participants. Allen had little experiences when it came to sports but he was athletic due to all the combat training he had to go through with Cross back when he was young. Because of that, he was able to learn really quickly on how to move and kick the ball. Lavi had played soccer since middle school and stuck with it till now in high school. It wasn't his profession but he liked the sport and was very skilled.

The weather forecast today was said to be the hottest in the fall season. Even though it was close to evening, the students could still feel the heat waves coming in as they practice. Allen wasn't doing as good as the rest of them since he was wearing more clothing _and_ the fact that his long sleeved shirt he wore under the uniform was** black**. Over and hour of practice had passed and Allen was panting harshly. His sweat was clearly visible on his face and soaked most of his clothes.

"Let's… take a break… Allen," Lavi said panting, though not as harshly. "I… can see the heat is… doing a number on you too."

"O… Okay."

The two walked towards the benches, Allen a lot slower. Along the way, Lavi fetched two bottles of water from the cooler and tossed one to Allen which the boy barley paid attention to and the bottle almost hit him when he caught it. They both sat drinking. Allen was still harshly panting even though he finished over half the bottle in seconds and his face was turning red. This made Lavi worry.

"Allen, you okay dude?"

Allen's half-lidded eyes turned to the concerned redhead.

"Yeah… just a… little tired."

"Are you sure?" Lavi placed his palm on the boy's forehead and his eyes widened in alarm. "Crap, you're burning up! We should take you to the nurse!"

"It fine Lavi…" Allen said as he weakly removed Lavi's hand and forced a smile. "I'll be… just fine… Lavi… just… fi…"

Allen wasn't able to finish when he passed out off the bench and onto the dirt floor.

"Allen? Allen wake up! ALLEN!"

Kanda was walking in his regular school uniform towards the soccer field. His kendo lesson had ended early today, much to his disappointment so he decided to head towards Allen and Lavi to watch as they finish their lessons. As he neared, he noticed the group of soccer players crowding around something. Before the raven could comprehend the situation, he heard the voice of Lavi in the middle of that crowd screaming.

"ALLEN! ALLEN!"

Immediately, Kanda rushed into the scene, pushing passed the crowed roughly until he reached the center. There, he saw Lavi on his knees next to Allen who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"What happened!" he asked as he too knelt down next to unmoving boy.

"I-I don't know! He was burning up from the heat and his temperature was skyrocketing. Then he just passed out!" said Lavi, clearly panicking, so were the other students.

However, Kanda knew now wasn't the time to do such pointless acts. Allen needed to get out of the heat and NOW. He picked up the boy, bridal style, stood up with Allen in his arms, grabbed Allen's bag, and walked off before anyone could say anything. Most mouths dropped as they watch the sight of Kanda Yuu doing something no one would expect. Lavi on the other hand smiled as he watched him go. After all, he knows Kanda more than anyone else.

He felt the boy's sweat I his palms under his soaked clothes and the building heat in his small form. Kanda cursed as he picked up the pace into the main building and into the infirmary. He placed Allen on one of the nursery beds and looked around. Seeing no nurse present, he sighed and took matters into his own hands.

He turned on all the air conditioners in the room. He then went to Allen to remove the damp clothes. He slowly took off the soccer uniform shirt, and then went for his gloves. Once he took off the glove of his left hand, he instantly froze at what he saw.

He stared wide eyed at the red hand with scaly fingers and black nails; veins visibly clear as it travels up his wrist into his black sleeve. Kanda swallowed hard. He tried to ignore the new discovery as he hesitantly went for Allen's shirt, for once, fearful at what else he might find. He removed the shirt and instantly, he jumped and took a few steps back. Eyes wider than before.

The redness and veins covered the boy's entire left arm all the way up to his shoulder. Kanda could also see a long huge scar that traveled down the right side of his torso and a few small ones at random places.

"W-what the hell…" The samurai's mind was racing faster than ever as more questions kept running and pounding for an answer.

He stood stiff when he heard Allen groan and shift in the bed. For some reason he couldn't move or speak when the grey eyes slowly began to open and roll towards him.

"…Kan…da?" the boy said hoarsely as he weakly sat up and lean against the bed frame. "Where am I… what are you doing here?"

"Moyashi…" That was all he could utter out as he continues to stare at his left arm and scars.

Allen's tired eyes looked at Kanda, confused at why he was standing there, not moving while looking surprised and… scared? Did something happen?

"Kanda?" he asked again but still got nothing from the paralyzed raven. Allen then shuddered under the cool breeze coming in contact with his hot skin. He realized he wasn't wearing his shirt.

Wait… no shirt? Then that means….

Allen looked down to see not only his arm exposed, but his scars as well. He eyes widened in fear as he grabbed the blanket from the edge of the bed and covered his body tightly with it. Though the evidence had already been seen, he still felt the need to hide it. Horrifying memories of his past were coming back, making him even more terrified.

Kanda snapped back from his paralyzed state when he sees Allen cowering under the blankets, as if he was ashamed at what was revealed. Then something hit him. Could this… be what Mana-sensei was referring to? The reason why Allen constantly hides from the world and the way he acts as he does now? If so, then this was something even he did not expect. But he did want to know after all so there's no point turning back now. Slowly, he stepped forward towards the quivering boy. He spoke softly.

"Moyashi."

"Get out."

Kanda stopped.

"What?"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Allen screamed as he threw a pillow at him, then reached for any other objects he could find and threw those at him.

Kanda cursed at the many objects that were flying at him and dodged as many as he could. None of them hurt of course but he was getting annoyed. He ran to the boy and slammed his back down on the bed pinning both of his arms so he wouldn't try anything else. However, this only made Allen panic in fear even more.

"STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Will you shut up Moyashi? I won't hurt you!"

"NO!"

Seeing that didn't work, Kanda growled and used one hand to pin both his arms while the other covers his mouth. The action made Allen stop his struggling and look up at Kanda fearfully with tears threatening to come out.

"Listen to me. I have no clue how you got that arm the way it is or how you got those scars, but I promise I won't tell anyone. I need you to trust me Moyashi."

Allen stared up at Kanda, looking into his midnight blue eyes. Could he really mean that? Can he really trust him? Kanda does intimidate people but he doesn't seem like the type of person to reveal one's personal secrets. Allen knew he wasn't that heartless. But…

That was how he ended up being fearful of humans in the first place. It was because of **him**. **He** gave him the exact same speech and Allen fell for it. He trusted him and in the end, he got these scars and a broken heart. No. As much as he wanted to trust Kanda he did not want to risk having to feel betrayed ever again. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if that happened.

Kanda gasped in surprise when he was roughly pushed to the floor by Allen with force he didn't know the boy had. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about it. He growled as he slowly stood up.

"Moyashi…"

"Leave."

Kanda quickly turned to Allen. His eyes were hidden under his white locks but he could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Please… just leave… leave me alone… please."

Allen didn't dare look at Kanda once he said that. He couldn't. His teary eyes blankly focused on the white sheets under him as he tries to hear any movement from the older teen. He hears the sound of footsteps slowly growing distant be each passing second, then squeezes his eyes shut when he hears the door slam harshly. He's gone. For some reason this brought more tears to Allen eye's.

He quickly wipes them away and reached for his bag beside him. He pulls out his cellphone and drastically pounds at the numbers, tears flowing more at each button he presses. Allen waits for the other line to pick up, trying to hold back his sobs.

"_Hello?"_

"M-Mana."

"_Allen? What's the matter?"_

"He… he knows Mana… he knows…"

"_Who knows?"_

"Kanda, he… he saw it."

"…_Where are you?"_

"In the infirmary."

"_Is anyone else there?"_

"No. I'm the only one here."

"_Stay right where you are. I'll come get you."_

"Yes Mana."

Once he hung up, Allen carelessly dropped his phone and tightly hugged his knees. He no longer held back his tears. He let them fall as they please and broke out into sobs.

_How?_

_How could this happen?_

Kanda stormed through the halls at a very fast pace. He didn't dare stop or pay any attention to where he was going. He was too frustrated, too angry, to care where he is. How could Allen not trust him? Sure they argue at times, but just like Lavi and Lenalee, they were close. So why?

Kanda finally stopped and took a look at his surroundings. He was outside, near the front gate of the school. Since he's already here, he decided to just head home. He didn't bother to wait for Lenalee and Lavi. He didn't feel like facing them or anyone at the moment.

_Why did this happen?_

_Why now?_

The next day, Allen didn't show up at school, which surprised most students and teachers. Lavi and Lenalee were a bit worried about this as well, but due to what Lavi saw at soccer practice, he assumed that Allen just had a high fever and couldn't make it. The others believed that, all except for Kanda. But he didn't show it nor did he speak a word about the boy's absence, even though he knew the true reason why.

In English, Mana wasn't at his very best but he kept the class busy. Despite that, Kanda noticed the tiredness and stress in his eyes which made him wonder if he knew. When he sees the teacher glance at him every now and then during essay writing, Kanda knew that was the case. An hour later seemed like an eternity and the bell finally rang. Lavi and Lenalee were about to leave with the rest of the class when they see that Kanda wasn't following.

"Hey Yu-chan, aren't you coming?" Lavi called.

"I'll catch up," was all the samurai said. He didn't even look at them when he said that.

Lavi stared at him for a moment but shrugged and followed Lenalee out.

Now Kanda was alone with Mana in the room. He stared directly into the man eyes, expecting some sort of explanation. Seeing this, Mana sighed. He stood up from his desk and walked towards the student. After agonizing seconds, the teacher spoke.

"You're not in trouble Kanda. To be honest, I was expecting something like this to happen."

"That arm, and those scars, how did he get those?"

Mana did another sigh and rubbed the back of his head, clearly seeing that the kid wasn't gonna beat around the bush about this.

"He's had that red arm since birth. It was a disfigurement. As for the scars… I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'd be digging too deep to give you that sort of information. You'll have to get it from Allen yourself."

Kanda grimaced at those words. "Is it really that bad?"

Mana looked at him, eyes tired but showed seriousness. "It's more than just the scars Kanda, it's Allen's past, before I found him. There's a reason why no one knows about it other than Cross and myself. It is for Allen's sake."

Kanda was about to speak but Mana placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Kanda listen to me, as of now you have broken the barrier Allen had made for over nine years. It is the decisions you make that will determine whether or not if that is a good thing." Kanda felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. "However, I must warn you that as you dig deeper, you will know more and more about his past, and I have no doubt that what you find will shock you. So promise me this…"

Mana gave him a look of concern, worry, and all those mixed emotions that would come from a father on behalf of his adopted son.

"Please promise me you won't leave his side. He's a good little boy who has suffered a terrible fate. The last thing he needs is more people abandoning him. Will you promise me that Kanda?"

For a while Kanda didn't respond and had Mana thinking if maybe he was asking for too much again. He felt the raven slip under is grip and watched him go. Kanda opened the classroom door but uttered two words before he headed out that was loud enough for Mana to hear.

"I promise."

After that, he was gone. Mana stood there staring at the door for a while before a smile tugged at his lips. He sighed in relief and leaned back at his desk.

"Thank you."

_Has it come to this for a reason?_

The day after, Allen didn't show up again, but this time, so was Mana. A substitute teacher took over his position to teach until he got back. It has gone on like this for a few more days and at that time, everyone was worried.

Lenalee kept begging her brother Komui to tell her what was going on, but always received the same answer. It was personal family matters. Lenalee would then try to call Allen through her cellphone, but there would be no answer from him. She hadn't been herself after that. The girl would always stare into space and wouldn't pay attention to anything that's around her.

Lavi too got worried, but couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about the whole thing. Ever since Allen was absent, Kanda showed no hint of worry about the situation. Instead, he treated those days as if nothing happened. Kanda was the last person to meet both Allen and Mana before they went missing. Lavi knew something was up and he won't rest until he finds out what.

It was finally the end of school and the three friends were heading towards the gate on, their way home. However, as they were walking down the sidewalk, Kanda was growing more aggravated than ever before. The whole school day Lavi had been giving him glares and it was beginning to set him off. Even now, Kanda could feel that green eye focusing on him behind his back. He growled and stopped, making Lavi and a confused Lenalee stop as well.

"Stop glaring at me Usagi. If you have something to say then say it."

Lavi continued to glare at Kanda even though the raven's back was turned, then spoke.

"I know you have something to do with this."

"Che. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Kanda. What happened to Allen?"

Lavi only says his surname whenever he was being serious. Kanda sighed, still not facing the redhead.

"I know nothing about the beansprout nor do I care. He's probably still sick or something."

"It's been over a week Kanda! If he was sick then he would've been back by now! And that doesn't even explain why Mana-sensei's not here as well!"

"L-Lavi…" Lenalee said softly, trying to calm him down, but he continued.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to underestimate me? I'm a Bookman! Even if they are the smallest of details, I can still notice them! And all the clues that I've found always trails back to you. So I'm gonna ask you again. What happened to Allen?"

The three just stood there, none of them moving. Lenalee looked terrified, seeing her best friends arguing and not knowing what to do. Lavi stood silent, waiting for an answer and Kanda did nothing except for clenching his fists every now and then with his back facing them. Nothing can be heard other than the breeze of the evening wind passing them until Kanda finally broke the silence.

"For the last time Lavi, I don't know anything. Even if I did know something there's nothing I can do."

Lavi gritted his teeth. He knew Kanda was lying, but remained calm.

"Fine. If that's how you want it, then don't come near me until Allen comes back and is alright. Let's go Lenalee."

Lavi walked passed Kanda making sure to roughly bump his shoulder as he did. Kanda noticed but did nothing. Lenalee did a small apology before she ran to catch up with Lavi and try again to calm his nerves. Kanda just stood there at the same spot as his two friends disappear in the distance.

_Will this bring us closer?_

Kanda punched a tree beside him. Sadly, it wasn't enough to relieve what he was feeling right now.

"Damn it… Damn it, Moyashi…"

Kanda was stressed and it was all because of him. He had seen a piece of that boy's past and suddenly he just vanishes without saying anything. Did Allen not take the time to wonder how others would feel? How he would feel… Kanda shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. He's thinking too much. All he wants is to find Allen and set things straight so that things would go back to normal. That's it. End of story. But how in the world can he do that if he doesn't even know where the beansprout is?

"Hi there."

Kanda jumped at the voice he had never heard before, calling him. He looked around the area but saw no one there. He heard the voice, a girly voice, giggle.

"Up here silly."

The raven looked up and on the tree branch sat a little girl who looked to be about twelve. She had spiky dark blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a white long sleeved blouse with a red ribbon tied around her neck and wore a purple skirt. She also wore black and purple stripped socks and black shoes. She had a pink lollipop in her hand. The girl stared down at Kanda, swinging her legs, smiling.

"Che. What do you want? I'm not in a good mood," Kanda spat.

"I can see that," the girl said, still giggling as she jumped off the branch and landed on the floor with ease. She took a few licks from her lollipop and smiled. "It's not uncommon to feel that way when arguing with friends."

"If you're here to make fun of me then take it somewhere else," Kanda said as he walked passed her. He really did not have time for this. But much to his distress, he heard her voice again.

"Would you like to know where Allen is?"

He stopped, trying to register the words she just said. Slowly, he turned back to face the little girl standing a few feet from him, at the exact same spot beside the tree. Her smile grew even wider when he did and continued.

"If you want, I can take you to him."

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! If anyone can guess just what the f*** is going on in this hopefully not too confusing chapter, gets a medallion and a wild party while you wait for the next chapter!**

**I honestly did not expect this one to be long, but the more the merrier right?**

**And just who is Allen referring to when he said 'him'? Could it be the Millennium Earl, or even Neah? You'll just have to wait later in the story CAUSE' I AIN'T TELLIN YOU NUTHIN!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one, even though it is a bit depressing. I know I did.**

**Luv you~**


	5. The Little Girl That Knows

**Hi! Missed me? No, you just missed my updates. ME TOO!**

**Well wait no longer, here's chapter five! **

Chapter 5: The Little Girl That Knows

Kanda found himself standing in a subway train. It was past four in the evening and there were not many people in the compartment he was in which was something the swordsman would rather prefer than being crammed in with people, especially those that were old, loud, and fat along with little children screaming for absolutely no reason only to crave attention and tick people off. He hated subway trains for that reason alone and would rather prefer walking. It almost made him question why he was in one in the first place.

Standing right next to him was the little girl he encountered not too long ago, passively humming a tune unknown to him while rocking back and forth with her hands behind her back, smiling. Despite knowing about Allen, at least that's what Kanda assumed, the girl didn't seemed bothered by the whole situation which made him question just how much she knows about him.

"Oi, you still haven't told me who you are."

The girl stopped her humming and looked up at him, smile never faltering.

"Well, even if I do tell you, you don't seem like the type of person who likes to remember names of people you've never met before, so you'll most likely forget anyway."

Kanda glared at her darkly, "Don't read me like a damn book."

"Heehee. So you really do get offended easily Yuu Kanda."

Kanda froze, staring at the girl that happens to know his name, his first name even.

"How do you-"

"Allen has told me a lot about you. Mostly about how big of a jerk you are."

"Grrrr… If you know the beansprout so much, then how come I've never heard of you before?"

"You never knew that Cross was Allen's guardian."

Kanda stood silent. The girl continued.

"In fact, despite how much you have watched his movies or spend time with him the last couple of weeks, the truth of the matter is, you don't know **anything** about Allen Walker. The red arm and the scars you saw just proves it."

For some reason, Kanda was ticked off. Ticked off at how much this little girl knows of Allen and how much he doesn't know squat. It was putting him over the edge. Just what kind of relationship do those two have that would make Allen pour out all his secrets to her? Is it because Allen knew her longer than him? For how long then? Wait. Why did that even matter? Kanda never cared for stuff like this! But what was this feeling? He had never felt it before. There was a word for it. Was it… jealousy? No. No, no, NO! Never in the history of mankind had Kanda ever been jealous of anything! Sure he's a fan, but he would never stoop as low as being jealous of another person for knowing more about Allen than he does. That would be stupid. Shameful. A stab to a man's pride!

Great, now his headache's coming back.

"Allen never left his house since that incident."

Kanda snapped out of his self-rant and turned to the little girl. Her smile was gone and her eyes were staring off into space. It was hard to tell what that expression meant, but Kanda could guess that she was upset.

"From what I was told, Allen locked himself in his room that day and never came out. When food was brought to him, he would eat very little or say he's not hungry. Mana and Cross did everything they could to get him to come out but nothing worked. I wouldn't be surprised if Allen decides to move back to home schooling."

"W-what?"

"Oh? This is our stop," the girl said as the train slowly moves to a complete stop and the automatic doors opened. She stepped out. "This way."

"Hold it!" Kanda grabbed her arm once they were both out and the train moved on. "Are you telling me that Moyashi's going to drop school, just because of what I saw?"

She smiled up at him. "It's just a theory, but knowing him it will most likely happen. That's why we're here." She slipped from his grip. "You want to see him don't you? You know the reason why he's not showing up and that you're the only one who can comfort him, right?"

"Che. I never said I was going to comfort him," he said turning his head, arms crossed. "Just to set things straight. Also, what makes you think I can trust you? You may know more about Moyashi but for all I know, you're just a stranger to me. This could be a trick."

"And why would a little girl like me want to trick you?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "That would be true, but I can tell you're not a normal little girl."

The girl stood there silent for a moment. A hint of surprise showed on her face before she laughed, something that surprised Kanda. The little girl continued to laugh as she walked on to their supposed destination.

"You're truly one of a kind Kanda, to be able to know so much just by looking at a person's face! No wonder Allen's so interested in you!"

Kanda stood there as she walked on at a loss for words. What did she mean by Allen was interested in him? For the second time ever, he felt a wave of heat rush to his face. Damn it! Why does this happen every time it involves the stupid beansprout? The swordsman tries to focus as he follows the girl out of the train station.

As they continued out of the station, Kanda noticed that they were now in the suburban part of the city. The area was wide with green and had mostly big houses, mansions, and condos. As they walked with the little girl leading the way, Kanda would feel a strange unwanted presence every now and then. However, whenever he turns his head, he sees nothing behind him. It was strange. His senses never fooled him. He would always know when someone is behind him before they suspected it. It was how he always manages to get Lavi whenever he tries to sneak up on him. To his surprise, he sees the girl looking agitated, as if she too notices someone following them.

"There it is," she says, pointing straight ahead. Not too far from them stood a mansion almost as big as the others and had a wider grassland. It stood farther from the other houses, making it stand out more and its color had a common beige and red exterior.

"Allen's room should be around the left side…" the little girl muttered once they arrived.

Kanda raised a brow. "Aren't we going through the front door?"

She smiled and simply answered, "Nope. Besides, the element of surprise is better and more dramatic."

"What is this, a soap opera?"

"Just trust me," she says, already turning left. The raven sighed. Having no other choice, he followed, still feeling that unknown presence somewhere behind them.

He then sees the girl stop. Before questioning what she was up to, she picked up a rock the size of her fist from the ground. Kanda had to dodge when she threw it at his direction and straight into the giant shrubs behind them. What surprised him was when he heard a loud 'OW!' from inside that shrub. What surprised him even more was when not one, but two people popped out of it.

They were both teenagers, looking about the same age as Kanda, maybe younger. One had short brunette hair and the other had long blond wavy hair. At first glance they looked like circus punks, the way they were dressed. That **and** the amount of black makeup they had on their faces. The two also held what looked like toy guns in their hands. The brunette held his free hand painfully on his head, the spot where the rock had hit.

"What the heck was that for?! Are you trying to give me a concussion?!" the brunette fumed. The blond nodded at his side. "Yeah, concussion!"

"What are you two doing here?" the girl said as if what she did didn't matter.

"We should be asking you that. And what's with him?" the brunette pointed to Kanda. "Is he your new toy or something?"

"Hiiiiii~ toy?" The blond pointed to Kanda as well.

"What?" Kanda asked. What the hell is going on?

The girl smiled. "No. He's Allen's toy."

"Oooooohhhhhh~," they both said in unison.

"What the hell? I'm nobody's toy!" Kanda snapped angrily.

"I don't get it. If he's not Allen's toy, then who is he?" the brunette asked, scratching his head. The blond shrugged his shoulders, just as confused.

"This is Kanda. You know, one of Allen's friends he told us about," the little girl explained.

"Oh the jerkface BaKanda!" said the brunette, laughing.

"BaKanda! BaKanda!" followed the blond.

Kanda felt his nerve struck as he unsheathed Mugen and aimed it at the twins, making them stop laughing and gulp when they see the sharp tip of the blade inches from their faces.

"You two are putting me in a very sour mood," the raven said slowly, an evil glint showed in his eyes. "Now you better tell me who you are and what the hell is going on or else in a few seconds these plants will be tainted with red."

The twins hugged each other close as he said those words and shuddered as they see the blade come closer to them. The brunette was able to respond. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! J-just put the sword down!"

Kanda had not moved and his eyes narrowed at the two, still looking at them suspiciously.

"They're with me Kanda. We're related," the girl spoke. The twins nodded frantically.

Kanda stared at them for a few seconds until he said "Che." and sheathed Mugen. The twins sighed at this.

"Come on. We've wasted enough time," she said as she continued along the side of Allen's home. Kanda followed and, much to his annoyance, so did the twins.

After minutes of walking, Kanda found himself stop in front of a wooden paling attached to the building. Vines big and small curled around it and had sprouted tiny lavender flowers. The samurai looked up and saw an opened window. Lights were shown the inside meaning that someone was inside occupying it.

"Looks like we made it in time," said the little girl. "Just climb up the paling and you'll be in Allen's room. We'll leave the rest to you. Good luck."

Kanda continued to stare at the window. "Are you sure this is really Moyashi's place? I still don't trust you. I don't even know you na-"

He turned to find the others gone. The three had mysteriously disappeared. How exactly, he didn't know. Kanda looked around for a few moments to find that he was indeed alone, as if no one was with him since the beginning. He guessed right that the little girl, not to mention the twins, were not normal. But then again, so was Allen.

He glanced back up the open window. For some reason hesitant to go in. This didn't feel right. So many things could go wrong and why did those strangers help him when they barely even know him? Kanda growled. Things just had to be so confusing whenever it came to that short stack beansprout. But he came this far. Like hell he was going to back down. If he was going to settle this problem with the beansprout, it has to be now. Besides, he had a feeling he won't get an opportunity like this ever again. With that thought, he started climbing.

It wasn't so hard. There were times when he and Lavi did rock climbing on mountains years back when on vacation. Those activities proved worthy for him to test his strength against the forces of nature and was good for training. Needless to say, he enjoyed it, even if it was with the usagi.

Once he reached the window, he did his best to enter as quietly as possible with propping in one leg at a time and to be sure that nothing was in front of him that he would accidentally knock over. One he was in, he looked around. For a huge room, the place was really simple. There were two bookshelves, a desk stacked with papers and notebooks, to the left, there were doors that lead to a dresser and bathroom. In front of him stood a queen-sized bed, to the left of it was a nightstand, and to the right was a brown and black chest with the word _WALKER _labeled on it.

On the bed was the source of his search. There laid Allen Walker, asleep with his cat Timcanpy curled next to him, also asleep. Kanda stared at the sight as he came closer to the bed. The boy wore a loose fitted buttoned shirt with sleeves that were rolled to his elbows showing both his normal and deformed arms and wore black jeans. His eyelids were red and puffy showing that he had been crying recently. Kanda moved to sit carefully at the boy's bedside. Sadly the movement caused Timcanpy's ears to twitch and open his eyes. He flinched when he sees the kitten's eyes on him.

Tim stared at the raven for a moment before waltzing over to him across the bed and sat at his side, staring up at him with his tail swishing side to side.

"Mew."

"I know I'm intruding. Blame your stupid owner for having me result to such measures." Wait. Is he really talking to a cat? Wow. He has really stooped down to a whole new low.

"Mew." Timcanpy bit and tugged at his sleeve, dragging his arm to a certain direction. Before Kanda could guess what the cat was doing or pull back, he found his hand rest on Allen's disfigured one. The hand felt indeed rough but it wasn't as bad as the raven thought. He stared at their connected hands for a moment, then back at Timcanpy to see him licking Allen's nose then look up at him with big glossy eyes and ears pointing downwards.

"Meeew…"

Kanda sighed. "So you're worried about him too." He glanced at the sleeping white headed teen and moved his hand on Allen's shoulder to shake him awake. The boy groaned, but did not wake which irritated the swordsman. He shook harder.

"Oi, Moyashi."

Allen groaned louder. "Mmmn… I said… not… hungry…"

Kanda growled, having enough.

"BAKA MOYASHI!"

That made Allen's eyes fly open, gasp, and jump up in a hysterically fast motion. The boy looked frantically around the room until his eyes met Kanda. A few seconds of staring later and Allen literally jumped out of the bed, stepping backwards with his eyes wide.

"K-K-Kanda?!"

"Who else Moyashi?"

"W-what are doing in my room? In my HOUSE even?! Heck, how did you even know where I live?! Did Mana send you?"

"You're asking too many questions and your father had nothing to do with me being here."

"Then how did-"

"Why didn't you show up at school?"

That question caught Allen off guard and he found his tongue tied in a knot. He didn't dare speak, finding the open window much more interesting to look at. The action ticked Kanda off as he stood up and walked towards the now frightened Allen Walker who stepped back farther.

"Do you have any idea what I had to put up with ever since your disappearing act?" Allen's back touched the wall as Kanda continued to step closer. "Lenalee wouldn't stop bombarding Komui with questions about where you have been and even began to cry every now and then fearing if something bad had happened to you. Lavi had been suspicious of me ever since your father chose not to show up as well since I was the last person he spoke with and even went as far as not wanting to talk to me anymore. And through it all I had to keep my mouth shut! And for what?! This?!"

Kanda grabbed Allen's disfigured arm, making the boy yelp, and held it up?

"You think hiding yourself because one person saw this will make everything better? Well I hate to break it to you Moyashi, you just made everything worse!"

"SHUT UP!" Allen screamed as he yanked his hand away. "Just shut up Kanda…you don't know anything. If you do, then you'd know that it's better this way."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" Allen looked up at Kanda with darkness in his eyes. "Tell me Kanda, did it ever occur to you as to why I was in an orphanage to begin with?"

Kanda raised a brow at this. "How should I know? Either you got separated from your parents or they're both dead."

What Kanda didn't expect was for the boy to chuckle darkly, his bangs hidden under his eyes.

"How I wish that were the case. No. They actually abandoned me there."

The raven stood silent, eyes wide, but did not speak.

"And do you know why they abandoned me?"

Kanda knew, but chose not to speak. He remembered Mana saying that Allen had the arm since birth. Could they have…

"Apparently they thought I was a freak for having an arm like this. But it wasn't just them, everyone at the orphanage thought I was a freak as well. No one would go near me. No one would want to make friends with me. Everyone thought it was a curse. They even said I was the Devil's creation. To be honest I didn't mind what they said. But…" Allen looked down at his cursed arm. "There was one person at the orphanage that didn't see me that way. Unlike the others, he was very nice and would listen to whatever I had to say. We were good friends." He cheeks streamed with tears as he clenched the right side of his shirt, where the scars were hidden underneath. "I trusted him, and in the end he was a lie like everyone else. So now you see Kanda. Now you know that I can't trust anyone, because I'll just end up getting hurt in the end."

Allen was about to walk around the swordsman and crawl back into bed but suddenly jumped when he felt a pair of arms pull him into a warm embrace. It took him a while to realize it was Kanda doing this, much to his surprise. The feeling was rather nice and Kanda's flowery sent was so inviting it was drawing the boy in. He hadn't felt so relax since the day he left school. Allen sighed and snuggled closer, relishing the warmth given to him.

"Is that why you didn't trust me when I said I wouldn't tell anyone?"

"…"

"Moyashi."

"It's… not that I didn't want to trust you… I just…"

"You know I won't."

"How do I know you're not lying to me Kanda?" Allen said, clutching Kanda's shirt and holding back more tears. "How do I know… you won't leave me?"

Kanda held him tighter. "I won't leave you. I promise."

Allen looked up at him with hopeful eyes. The boy smiled.

"Okay, Kanda."

"So will you come to school tomorrow?"

"…I guess."

Kanda sighed in relief and released Allen. The boy climbed back in bed and Timcanpy crawled on his lap purring on his stomach, happy to see his owner okay. Allen giggled and scratched Tim's ears. Kanda sat quietly at Allen's bedside, glad that everything went well. The two sat there, enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

"Oi, Moyashi."

"It's Allen. Get it right."

Kanda rolled his eyes and continued. "There's still something that confuses me."

"Hm? What?"

"Who were you talking to back at school during practice?"

"…" Allen fell silent, mindlessly playing with Timcanpy. Kanda felt his patience running thin as time passed and still hearing no answer. His brow twitched.

"Well?"

"You won't believe me even if I tell you."

"Che. Try me."

Allen sighed. "Fine. I can see and talk to spirits."

Kanda stared at Allen, dumfounded at what the boy said.

"Spirits as in… the dead?"

"Yes."

"Ghosts?"

"Yes, Kanda."

"I see… since when?"

"Sometime after I was adopted… don't you find that, you know, weird?"

Kanda shrugged. "Sort of, but not entirely. Besides, I've seen and heard weirder stuff."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like Komui is a nut job of a scientist that would torture any guy that gets near Lenalee with Komurin robots and octopus."

Allen laughed. That was definitely true. Kanda smirked and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. He flipped when he saw that was nearly eight o'clock.

"Shit! Old man will kill me if I'm not home soon!" The raven stood up and was about to head for the window when Allen stopped him.

"Wait. I'll drive you home. It'll be a lot faster that way."

"No need."

Allen grabbed the raven's arm, halting him from moving any further.

"Please Kanda, it's the least I can do for what you've done for me."

The pleading look in the boy's silver eyes and the pouty face he made nearly made Kanda lose it. He turned away but could still feel the eyes pouring on him. He buried his eyes with his free hand.

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Yippee! Just hold on a sec."

Allen quickly went to his dresser to take out his sneakers, red hoodie, and gloves. He put them on and turned to his cat on the bed.

"Wanna come too Tim?"

The kitten made his answer clear by climbing on Allen's back and crawling into his hood. Allen then grabbed his keys to the house and turned to Kanda smiling.

"Alright, let's go."

Kanda followed Allen out of his room and down the huge stairs. The place wasn't plain and simple like Allen's room. Instead it was like walking into a palace fit for a king to live in. There wasn't a single object he saw that didn't look expensive that would burn a hole in his entire family's savings. The two were about to reach the front door when suddenly…

"Allen?"

They froze. Slowly, they turned to see Marian Cross standing behind them, a glass of wine in hand, looking rather surprised.

"Oh… h-hey Master," Allen stuttered a bit. Kanda stood silent when Cross glanced at him, unsure if he should explain his sudden presence. He could have sworn he saw a hint of a dirty look in the actor's calm eyes.

"What was this guy doing in your room idiot disciple?" His voice sounded collective, but Kanda could tell there was a murderous tone hidden in there. He tried to not give in to fear, but because of all the stories of Cross being the legendary "Judgment" aside from being an actor, there's no telling what he could do to him.

Luckily, Allen was able to pick up the uncomfortable atmosphere. He grabbed Kanda's arm with one hand and the other on the doorknob.

"SorryMasterbutwegottagonowby e!"

Before Cross could even breath a word to them, they were already gone. For a few seconds he did nothing but stare at the closed door. He sighed as he scratched his head and walked off, twirling the wine glass in his hand.

"At least the kid's out of his room or else I would have kicked him out myself. But I wonder how Kanda was able to find this place… it was probably those kids." Cross sighed again. "Oh well, time to tell Mana the good news."

Road sat quietly on a branch of a tree. The amount of leaves and the growing darkness of the night easily hid her figure as she sees the mansion not too far from her view. She caught sight of the front door opening and her lips turned upwards when she sees Allen Walker out dragging Kanda Yuu with him. See noticed the bright smile on the boy's face which made hers grow bigger. She swung her legs as she sees them get into one of many cars the family holds and the driver drove them off.

"That went better than I thought."

"Oi, Road."

The twins Devitto and Jasdero appeared behind her on a separate branch.

"Yes Devitto?"

"Was it really a good idea to bring Kanda here?"

"Of course!" the little girl said, giggling. "Just look how happy Allen is."

"But didn't this result to what happened last time? We may not have been there at that time but you saw the look on his face after he went through all that abuse. And his attacker is still on the loose!"

"Weren't you two supposed to find him?"

"If the FBI can't even track him down, what makes you think we can?"

"Because you're a Noah. The guy that attacked Allen is only a human weakling. A psychotic and twisted one, yes, but a human none the less."

Devitto huffed and turned his head. "My point is, humans are nothing but liars who gain nothing but their own benefits. I don't care how friendly Kanda is to Allen, he'll just be the same as the rest of them and I'd rather prevent that than to see Allen go through that trauma again. Right Jasdero?"

The blond nodded. "Humans are bad! Kanda doesn't deserve Allen!"

Road stared into the now dark sky above her and unconsciously began counting stars that appeared and glowed in the night. She smiled and turned to the twins.

"If Mana, Cross, and even Allen trusts him, then so will we. Okay?"

Devitto huffed again and Jasdero tilted his head to the side, not knowing what to say to that remark.

"Let's go or Tyki will get mad at us for staying out late again."

"Hiiii~ okay."

"Fine."

And in a flash, the three disappeared.

**Not as much but just as good. At least you got a small hint of what is going on. But, there is still a lot that is not yet covered that you'll have to wait later in story to find out. Hope you like it!**

**Please review?**


	6. Family and Discovery

**Hello again! Here's another chapter just for you! **

Chapter 6: Family and Discovery

The drive to Kanda's home was utterly quiet. No one spoke a word during the ride. It was not that they didn't want to; they just didn't know what to say to the other. Kanda sat glancing insentiently out the car window and Allen sat playing with Timcanpy on his lap. Both had a lot on their minds to think about dealing with what had happened not too long ago. Soon after, Allen decided to break the silence.

"Kanda?"

The raven grunted, an indication that he was listening.

"You said that Lenalee and Lavi were worried about me… is that true?"

This question made Kanda face Allen with a look of what looked like disbelief mixed with anger.

"Do I have to explain to you about their actions after you left _again?_"

"No, it just… that…"

"Just what Moyashi?"

"I've decided that I should tell them."

Kanda was silent, knowing what the kid meant. Allen continued.

"But it'll only be about the arm. The rest they don't need to know about. It's too personal."

Kanda gave a nod in understanding. He didn't gather much about how he got the scars, but from what Allen told him about his past, he could only guess that the boy had gotten through some sort of abuse from someone who tricked him into being his friend and then betrayed him. Just the thought made Kanda's blood boil. The scars he saw on Allen's body looked like deep cuts that would have penetrated through to the other side made by a knife in a very brusque manner. It made him sick. To think there were people in this world that would do that to children! Kanda may not know this man, where he is, or what he's doing right now, but if he EVER finds him, the last thing he will ever see in his life will be the sharp end of his sword, and he'll make sure that every last passing second will be filled with nothing but pain and agony as he slowly dies a pitiful death.

"Kanda… Oi… KANDA!"

Kanda jumped, realizing he was lost in his thoughts and turned to a frightened Allen.

"What?"

"Um, you looked like you were gonna tear something apart after I said that."

"Oh…" Kanda said, see that he must've scared the boy. "I was just thinking. Pay no mind to it."

"Okay… um…"

"What is it now?"

"I was just wondering… how exactly did you find my house?"

That knocked Kanda off guard. He thought for a moment. Well, he didn't see the harm in telling him. And this would also be the perfect way to get answers of some questions of his own.

"Some little girl lead me there, along with her annoying twin relatives. Never got their names though."

And Kanda got the expression he was hoping for. He sees Allen tense up and stare at him eyes wide before looking down at lap, silent. Yup. He definitely knows them. Before Kanda could ask who they were, Allen beat him to it.

"The girl's name is Road Camelot, and the twins are Jasdero and Devitto. I guess you can say we're… somewhat related, not by blood, but we're family."

That makes sense, but then Kanda had something else on his mind.

"Are they special like you?"

He sees the boy tense up again. He seemed hesitant to answer, but then Kanda caught a small smile forming on Allen's lips.

"Yeah they are, but they're far beyond my level of special."

Kanda raised a brow. "And what makes you say that?"

"They just are."

"Wow. That explains sooo much," he said with sarcasm.

"Shut up."

"Che, Moyashi."

"BaKanda."

"Short Stack!"

"Girly Man!"

"AHEM!"

They both stopped. They turned their heads to the driver trying, but failing, to not look annoyed by their childish arguments. Instead, he just stated what he needed to say.

"We have arrived at your household Master Kanda."

Kanda looked out the car window to see that they have indeed arrived at his house.

"Oh, thanks."

He opened the door and was about to get off when he heard an extremely loud growl of something that came from a tiger about to eat his prey. Only, it wasn't a tiger. The noise pinpointed straight to Allen Walker, who was holding his stomach with a tiny blush on his face.

"S-sorry," he said, not looking at anyone on the eye for he was embarrassed.

This however, made Kanda realize something.

"Moyashi… when was the last time you ate?"

Allen shuddered, knowing that the older teen wouldn't like the answer he will give him. He gulped.

"Um… about… five days ago?"

It seemed that even the driver was stunned that the boy went FIVE DAYS without food. Kanda cursed mentally. No wonder his body felt unbelievably skinny when he hugged him. But he didn't question how this boy could still have the normal energy without food for that long. It would be like questioning how the boy could eat a year's supply of food in less than ten minutes. No. All that mattered was that the kid needed food and needed it now.

"Get out."

Allen looked at him, stunned at what he said.

"Huh?"

"You're not going back until you have something in your stomach. So get out."

Allen feared something like this would happen. He never liked people worried over him, as kind as they are. It just made him feel weak and dependent. He however, never thought Kanda to be one of them.

"N-no! It's alright Kanda really. I promise I'll eat when I get home."

He hoped that would get Kanda to reconsider. Sadly, it only made the swordsman angry. Allen yelped when he was grabbed by the chin and his head was roughly turned to face Kanda. Allen froze like a statue when he noticed their faces were inches close and the raven's midnight eyes were piercing down on his.

"Now. Moyashi."

Kanda said nothing more as he released Allen and got out the vehicle. Allen sat there, frozen on the spot. He felt his heart racing at an unbelievable pace. Never had he felt something like that before. For someone to dominate him in such a way that would bring him shivers that… didn't feel bad but was still unidentifiable to him. He blushed. He should really get out now before Kanda loses his patience.

"Tell Master that I'll be staying at Kanda's for a little bit," he said to the driver.

"Yes Young Master Allen," the driver said as he took out his phone.

Allen then grabbed Timcanpy, placing him in his hood and got out. He went straight to Kanda standing in front of the short pathway to his house. It wasn't as big as his mansion but it was big enough to call home and Allen loved it. He would've wanted to live in houses like this if it weren't for Cross's thing with big and fancy stuff and if it weren't for his screwed up life that would require him to have high security that a simple home wouldn't have. But's that's not important.

He followed Kanda to the front door. Kanda unlocked it with his key and the two entered. Allen looked around the living room. The place felt so warm and welcoming the boy couldn't help but smile. And it had such a calm and serene atmosphere to it. So this is what a normal home looks like. He felt Timcanpy crawl out of his hood and sees the kitten on the ground, exploring the new environment.

"Nice place Kanda."

"It's just a house Moyashi," was what Kanda replied but inside he was thinking of something entirely different. Never, in all his life, did he ever think he would have a celebrity in his own home. To say he was happy would be an understatement. To say he was nervous would also be an understatement. It was mostly a mixture of both. But, being the great Kanda he is, he did not dare show it. Instead, he would do what he brought the boy here for.

"Follow me to the kitchen."

"Okay," Allen complied, still smiling as he trailed behind Kanda to the kitchen.

Once they were in, Kanda told Allen to sit at the dining table. The boy did as told without question and watched the raven opening cabinets, taking out pots, pans, recipes, and other necessities that were in the fridge. He continues to watch the raven as he begins to cut the vegetables.

"You cook?"

Kanda grunted. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't know how Moyashi. I'm not stupid like you."

Allen fumed but did not say anything that would be disrespectful. He is a guest after all and must act as such, even if it was Kanda.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"But I can-"

"Just shut up Moyashi!"

Allen sighed and slouched back in his chair. Just what is with Kanda all of a sudden? Not too long ago he was being kind and understanding, which still was a big surprise in Allen's point of view, and now he is the usual stuck up, uptight, jerk face, BaKanda he remembers oh so well, if not more than he was usually.

"KANDA!"

Allen jumped at the sound of someone calling his friend's name. In a flash, he saw two people enter the room, both looking older than himself and Kanda, probably in their college years. The two barely paid notice to Allen when their attention set fully on Kanda.

"Where the hell have you been?!" yelled the one with spiky brown hair and a little bit of clown makeup on his face. "The old man has been worried sick and even called your friends, but they didn't know anything either! He had been crying nonstop fearing something bad had happened to you!"

"You've never been out this late without telling us anything," said the other with bald hair except for a ponytail at the top and had on headphones. His eyes were barely open. "This isn't like you Kanda."

Kanda gave a heavy sigh as he places the chopped veggies in a pot and began to cut the meat.

"I had to see someone."

Daisya raised a brow at this and then smirked.

"Oh I see what's going on here. Finally followed my advice on getting a date eh? So, who's the lucky girl? Must be really hot to woo someone like you."

Allen had to use all his willpower not to laugh or even snicker, in fear of them noticing his presence. Kanda stabbed the knife he was using on the cutting board and glared at his step brother.

"Fuck off Daisya. I wasn't out on a date. I went to talk to a friend."

"Oh really? And just who might this 'friend' be?"

Both Daisya and Marie heard a small cough behind them. When they turned to trace the source of the noise, their mouths dropped. There, at their dining table, sat the famous Allen Walker. The two stood there staring at the boy before them, trying very hard to process that they weren't dreaming. The boy looked down, feeling a little uncomfortable having those eyes on him. After more seconds of awkward silence, Daisya turned to Kanda.

"Dude… I knew you were a fan but, kidnapping?"

Kanda, who was pissed at his brother to the final degree, lifted the knife off the cutting board and aimed it at his throat.

"Say another word and I'll..."

Allen couldn't hold it in any longer. He just couldn't. So he let it out. The three see the white haired boy leaning back in his chair, laughing his ass off, tears welling up because of how hard he was laughing. Kanda would've snapped at him, but this was a first he has ever seen Allen laugh so wholeheartedly like this. So he just stood there wordlessly, staring at him.

"Hahahaha… I… I'm sorry I…. haha… okay, I'm done…" Allen said as he tries to breathe properly but still grinning like an idiot. He turned to the two older males who were still in their dumbstruck state. "Umm, hi. My name is Allen Walker, but you probably already knew that. I'm sure Kanda has told you that I'm attending his school now."

It took a few seconds for one of them to answer.

"Oh yes, Kanda has informed us of that. Excuse us for not noticing you earlier. My name is Marie Noise and this is Daisya Barry. We are Kanda's older step brothers."

Allen smiled. "I figured. Nice to meet you."

"So what brings you here in our domain in this late hour?" asked Daisya as he sat next to Allen.

"He's only here to eat. Then he's leaving," Kanda answered for him while cooking. Daisya chuckled.

"For a loyal fan, you sure don't sound too happy about it. I'm sure the kid has time to stick around."

"No he doesn't."

"Aw come on. Don't be like that, especially in front of Allen here," he turned to the albino boy. "Pay no mind to his behavior. Marie and I have been with him since he was four and he usually acts aggressive to hide his true feelings. Anyway, I've never met a bigger fan than him and his two friends out of everyone I've met." He laughed. "Seriously, in his room he has all the DVDs and posters of movies you created, goes to all the latest releases in theatres, and there was this one time when he and his friends entered a contest-"

He paused when a flash of metal swooped passed him and hit the wall behind him. It turned out to be a kitchen knife. The sharp object scraped his cheek and small drops of blood flowed out. He held his cheek and looked at Kanda in horror and shock.

"What the hell Kanda! Are you really trying to kill me?!"

Kanda held up another knife glaring murderously at Daisya.

"I'm getting close to that point."

Daisya paled and Kanda continued his work. Marie, who sat at Allen's other side, smiled apologetically.

"Sorry about this. Apparently, this happens practically every day."

All Allen did was nod. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed, especially about what Daisya said. He knew Kanda would develop some interest in his works. He just didn't know he would like them **that** much. He didn't know what to think. I mean this is KANDA, YUU! Very little things he finds interesting and worthy enough to catch his attention. He blushed. In just a few hours, the raven has comforted him in his house, then there was that moment in his car, and now this. He blushed deeper, praying that no one has noticed. This is going to be a long night.

Minutes after, another person entered the room. He was a middle aged man with dark grey hair and had on thick red glasses. His attire appeared relaxed and casual. Once he entered, he immediately developed tears when he sees Kanda and ran to hug him. Kanda countered it with his foot on the man's abdomen to keep distance while cooking. Despite this, the old man made his attempts.

"Kanda where have you been? I've been worried sick! I was this close to calling the police but I'm so grateful that you're okay!"

"Would you relax you stupid old man?! I'm eighteen!" Kanda snapped, pushing him farther with his foot.

"But no matter how old you get, you'll always be my son and I'll always look after you."

"Quit calling me that! I'm not your son!"

Allen would have laughed at the funny display but he didn't. He was too shocked to do anything but stare at the man trying to embrace Kanda, who was the raven's legal guardian. He couldn't believe it.

"F-Froi… Tiedoll?"

The man stopped and turned with the same surprised expression when he sees Allen. Then, he gave a wholehearted smile.

"Oh, Allen Walker. What a pleasant surprise. How've you been?"

The words reached Allen, but the boy couldn't find a way to answer. He was still shocked as his presecnce? Kanda raised a brow at this.

"Moyashi, are you brain dead or something?"

"Kanda…"

Kanda flinched in surprise when those grey eyes turned to glare at him in fuming anger. Allen pointed a finger at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that Froi Tiedoll was your legal guardian BaKanda?!"

Kanda stared blankly at Allen. So did Daisya and Marie.

"Why the hell should it matter Moyashi?"

"Because…" Allen then directed his finger to Tiedoll. "This man happens to be one of the legendary Five Generals!"

The kitchen was silent excepted for the sound of the boiling pot on the stove. Three brothers were taken aback at this information, the young director was still outraged for no knowing about this sooner, and the source of their conversation was being… well… neutral. Only one word could come out of Kanda's mouth and that was…

"…What?"

The response seemed to anger Allen even more.

"How can you not know that the person who has been taking care of you since you were a toddler is one of the world's greatest undercover FBI agents in history?!"

"Woah woah woah, hold the phone there mister," said Daisya. "You expect us to believe that our old man is an FBI agent? Not to mention, a General? Surely you're mistaking him for someone else."

"For once, I agree with him," says Kanda. "There's no way he could be one and even if he is, he'd tell us."

Marie, who for a while sat silent, turned to Tiedoll.

"Is it true? Are you really a General?"

Everyone turned to Tiedoll, waiting for an answer. That they didn't expect was for him to smile and then say…

"I guess the cat's out of the bag. It's true."

All three of the brothers stood paralyzed at his words while Allen sat triumphantly with an I-told-you-so look.

"Cross Marian was also one of the Generals, as you have heard him reveal in the news. The identity of the Generals was supposed to remain secret even when they retire, but my master was never one to follow rules. While taking care of me, he told me all about his adventures and how he was named 'Judgment' for his skills and his favorite gun he always uses that has the same name. He even told me about his partners and showed me pictures of them along with what they are doing now. So when Tiedoll came in, I was able to tell who he is."

The room was back to its awkward silence. Kanda, Daisya, and Marie were trying to soak in the new info as much as they could. Meanwhile, Tiedoll notices something as he sniffs the air with his nose.

"Say… is something burning?"

Kanda froze and he picks up the scent of burnt food.

"SHIT!"

After an hour of fixing Kanda's mistake with the help of Allen (who persistently wanted to assist), dinner was ready. Everyone gathered at the dining table, said their prayers, and ate. Timcanpy was done exploring the household and was fed with a plate of fish and a bowl of water. Daisya and Marie were surprised to see Allen eat a huge amount of food even though they were told about it earlier by Kanda. Tiedoll just smiled while Kanda grunted and mumbled something along the lines like 'glutton'.

"I wasn't too surprised that you knew that much about me Allen. Cross has told me a lot about you too during my retirement," says Tiedoll.

"Really? How much?" asked Allen.

"As much as a General like me should."

Allen tensed a bit but didn't show it. He knew what that meant. He wasn't surprised though. He was indeed one of the Generals and Cross's closest friend besides Mana. He heard that the others that were still working and the rest of the FBI were still searching for **him**. Just thinking that he is still out there doing who knows what made his stomach turn. He tried to force it aside. Tiedoll was able to notice his frustration and changed the subject.

"By the way, how is Cross doing? I haven't heard from him for a while."

"Oh… he's a jerk. As usual."

Daisya and Marie's mouth's dropped while Tiedoll chuckled.

"I figured much."

Marie returned his composure and turned to Tiedoll.

"So father, why didn't you tell us you were one of the Five Generals?"

The old man sighed. "Well, it's mostly because I thought it wasn't necessary. But then again, I really should have told you. I guess time has moved so fast and those memories were so old that I nearly forgot about it. But it was still fun."

"Oi, Kanda," Daisya whispered to the raven next to him.

"Hn?"

"Don't you find it kind of ironic that when we were little, Tiedoll would train us in combat every day and even gave us weapons to use and practice with?"

"…"

Once they were done, Allen helped Tiedoll with the dishes while talking and discussing about what they have been doing in their lives and shared memories that they held dear to them. The two would laugh at the ruckus they could hear in the living room, mostly hearing Kanda trying to tackle Daisya to the ground when he said he would show Allen his toddler pictures. Marie sat at the sidelines watching; knowing that breaking them up would be a meaningless effort and Timcanpy lay curled at his side.

A little after, they began playing board games (Kanda was convinced by Daisya through blackmail). Through the time they were playing, Kanda would steal glances over at Allen. He noticed that through the time he was in his house, the boy was more relaxed and open and his smiles were more true to his feelings. Seeing this made Kanda in turn more relaxed as well, knowing that he was able to make him happy. He couldn't describe this feeling, but it made him feel good and that's all that mattered.

"Holy shit Kanda, are you smiling?!"

Kanda snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Daisya voice. Was he really smiling?

"Dude I'm not joking, I really saw him do it!" Daisya continued. "His lips turned upwards! They really did!"

"I saw it too," said Marie, smiling. "I guess it's because Allen's with us."

"Probably," added Tiedoll.

Allen blushed, eyes hidden under his bangs, not saying anything.

"But Kanda almost NEVER smiles!" Daisya panicked. "Damn it! For this to happen now must mean the world is ending!"

Kanda had enough. He now plans to end his brother's life for good. He unsheathes his trusty sword, Mugen, and went in for the kill. Screams and sounds of broken glass and furniture could be heard through the once quiet neighborhood.

Soon after, it was time for Allen to go. He had been around for too long and Mana was sure to be worried.

"Thank you all for your hospitality. I had a really good time," Allen said as he bowed.

"No sweat little man," said Daisya, grinning even though he was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Please come visit us anytime," said Marie.

"And remember, no matter what happens, you'll always be treated like family here," said Tiedoll, smiling in a fatherly manner which reminded Allen of Mana's. He smiled back.

"Thank you," the boy said. He then turned to Kanda. "Thank you Kanda for inviting me over."

"Che. Whatever, Moyashi."

Allen giggled, something the raven didn't expect, and grinned.

"See you at school tomorrow, Kanda!"

And like that, the boy ran to his car with Timcanpy in his hood. They soon watched the car drive off and disappear in the night.

"Well this day turned out to be really interesting," said Tiedoll.

"Indeed it was," said Marie.

Daisya sees Kanda already heading upstairs.

"Oi little bro, where you going?"

"To sleep," was all he said. He didn't show it but he was extremely tired. Once he was in his room, he flopped his entire body on the bed.

He sighed. He really didn't expect his day to turn out like this. It could've been worse which he was glad it didn't. Best of all, he got to spend more time with Allen and got to know more about him. Also he'll finally get to see him at school tomorrow. Kanda thought back to the many times Allen smiled in his house and the way his silver eyes shined, filled with life and joy, as if he just woke up from a never ending darkness. This time, Kanda felt his lips turn upwards. He wasn't surprised. He realized long ago that the little bean was getting to him in some way that he couldn't identify.

In all honesty, he didn't mind one bit.

**Ah so much of Allen blushing, my favorite part of the story. That and Daisya's nonsense. Hope you like and sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Tata for now!**


	7. The Return, Invitations, and The Kid Red

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Return, Invitations, and a Kid Named Red

Kanda found himself waking up early the next day. It was close to five in the morning. He sighed. He should continue to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes closed. He soon gave up and got out of bed, dressed up in his uniform, grabbed his stuff, and went downstairs. See that he was alone and everyone else was still asleep, he fixed up a small breakfast and packed his lunch. After that, he left the house.

When he arrived at school, it was already six. Not many students arrive at this time so Kanda had all the time to himself to think. The first thing that popped up in his mind was Allen. The little albino had said he would show up today. He also said that he would tell Lenalee and Lavi about his arm. Kanda can only hope the boy would live up to that and not run off and hide again. But he had a feeling Allen would show. He didn't seem like the type to go back on his word. Seeing that he had over an hour of free time, Kanda headed towards the training room to practice his sword fighting until school starts.

Lenalee and Lavi were worried. They had been worried since they received a call from Tiedoll about Kanda not arriving home. They became even more worried when they did not find Kanda walking with them at their usual route to school. Kanda always had perfect attendance. He would never miss school even if he was sick. Since they haven't heard anything else about the raven's whereabouts, the two were left to wonder.

"Hey, Lenalee-chan."

"Yes Lavi?"

"You don't think it's my fault, do you? I mean, after what I said to him yesterday…"

"Lavi it's not your fault!" Lenalee shouted, surprised for him to say such a thing. "That wasn't the first time you and Kanda would argue like that. You know Kanda would never disappear for such a reason. You two are the closest friends I've ever met."

Lavi gave an apologetic smile. "You're right. Sorry for saying that."

"It's alright. Maybe Kanda came back sometime after and right now he just arrived to school early."

"Let's hope so. I don't want to lose another friend."

"Me too."

Soon, the two arrived at school. The other students were happily chatting and doing their regular school routines, as if nothing was out of place or missing. Lavi and Lenalee couldn't feel like themselves, not without their two best friends.

"Do you think Kanda is at the training room?" ask Lenalee. "He's always there whenever he arrives early."

"Only one way to find out."

Just as they were about to head to the training room, they heard the students screaming behind them. They turned to see the students crowding around a black vehicle, a vehicle that seemed all too familiar.

Could it be?

The car door opened and out came Allen Walker. He, the legendary boy that had been gone for over a week, has returned.

The students screamed, hollered, even cried in joy when seeing him, asking where he has been or if he was okay. Allen smiled as he passed, say he had been really sick but is doing okay now. He stopped when he sees Lavi and Lenalee standing a few feet away, staring at him with a look of disbelief. Hesitantly, he stepped over to them. When he reached them, he tried his best to force his words out that were stuck in his throat.

"Umm…hi-"

Allen's words were cut short when he felt a sharp pain across the side of his face, forcing his head to move to the side. He felt that area throb for a moment or two. He slowly turned his head to Lenalee who slapped him. He knew she didn't mean it. He could see it in her watery eyes. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she hugged him, forcing back her sobs.

"Baka… Allen… you could have at least called me…"

"I'm sorry Lenalee," Allen said softly as he hugged her back. "I really am. I didn't mean to worry you."

Lenalee released him. "Please don't do anything like that again."

Allen smiled. "I won't."

"What happened?" Lavi asked. "Why didn't you and come to school?"

The boy was silent for a moment, but soon spoke.

"I'll tell you, but I need Kanda for this."

"Is he involved?"

"…Yes." But then Allen realized something and began to panic. "B-but he didn't do anything wrong! It's my fault so p-please don't be mad at him Lavi!"

"Hey easy Moyashi-chan," Lavi said calmly. "I may have been upset at him for not saying anything, but I would never hate him. He's my best friend."

Seeing that Allen had calmed down, he continued.

"We were about to see Yu-chan in the training room. Wanna come with us?" Allen nodded and so, the three set off to that destination.

Minutes later, they arrived and as expected, Kanda was there practicing with Mugen, blindfolded. Allen never saw Kanda practice and was amazed at how graceful he was with his movements, able to concentrate his senses at what's around him, and how he was able to pinpoint his enemies (in other words, dolls) and slice through them in one swift movement with his sword. It was like he was watching a dance, a dangerous yet beautiful one and his eyes couldn't tear away from it.

"We're running low on those dolls you know," he heard Lavi say, which was enough to snap him out of his trance.

Kanda stopped, stood straight from his position, and sheathed is sword. He then took his blindfold off, and stared at the three new occupants in the room.

"What do you want?"

"Well, uhh…" Lavi scratched the back of his head, still feeling awkward to speak to Kanda after what he said to him yesterday. Luckily, Lenalee was there to save him.

"Allen wanted to tell us the reason of his absence but wanted you to be in it as well," she said.

Kanda glanced at Allen for a moment, then gave a nod and sat down on the same spot he stood. The others followed, Allen sitting next to Kanda and Lavi and Lenalee sitting across from them.

And thus, the talking began.

Lavi and Lenalee were shocked when Allen's reason for his absence was because Kanda saw his disfigured arm when trying to remove his shirt to avoid heatstroke. They never knew that the boy had any physical problems. Allen even went as far as showing it to them and it shocked them even more by its appearance. It made the boy nervous, almost scared, but was reassured when Kanda placed a hand on his shoulder. Even though Kanda didn't talk throughout the conversation, he knew why he was needed. Feeling calm enough, Allen continued.

He then, explained the reason why he hid himself away after that, that back then people would look away in disgust whenever seeing his arm and would never want to be near him or be friends with him and that his parents abandoned him because of it. When he was finished, he saw Lenalee in tears and Lavi looking guilty.

"T-that's horrible…" Lenalee said between her sobs. "Why would anyone do that?"

"It's alright Lenalee."

"It's not!" she snapped. "Just because someone is different doesn't give anyone a reason to think of him as garbage!"

"Lenalee…"

"She's right Allen," said Lavi with a look of seriousness. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that back then."

"I know, but…" Allen gazed at the floor. "All I'm say is that whatever happened, happened." He gripped his shirt. "There's no way I can change the past… no matter how much I'd want to."

Silence erupted the training room. All of them knew that Allen was right. There is no way to amend what was already done. That would take a miracle. An impossible one.

"Then… that's why you're here, is it not?"

Allen looked up at Lavi's grinning face.

"You want to start over right? Then let us help you!"

Allen jumped when the redhead grabbed his disfigured hand with both of his.

"Starting today, we are never leaving your side. If there is anything you need, have any questions, or even just want a shoulder to cry on, just come to us okay? Remember when I said "Welcome to our not-so-perfect group!" when we first met?" Allen nodded. "Well that's true. We're really not as perfect as you think we are. Lenalee has an over protective mad scientist of a brother, Yu-chan is a violent yet kind hearted person who has an FBI General agent as a guardian."

"Wait! How did you know that Usagi?" Kanda asked, angry that even Lavi knew when he himself just found out last night. Lavi just smiled and continued.

"And I'm a Bookman who can convert everything he sees and hears into memory and happens to know too much for his own good."

"L-Lavi…" Allen was so stunned at his words that he couldn't speak. He then felt another pair of hands grab hold.

"Lavi's right," said Lenalee. "All of us may be different but we all share something in common. No matter what you'll always be one of us. You'll always be our friend Allen."

Tears rolled down Allen's cheeks. _'How... how did I not see it? The reason why I came here was standing right in front of me all this time. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda… they all became my friends but I was so blinded by the horrors of my past that I didn't even see it. They never cared about how different I was. They never wanted to hurt me. They just wanted to know me for who I was, who I really am inside. I'm such an idiot.'_

Allen wiped away his tears with his free hand and smiled.

"Thank you, all of you. I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you guys."

"Call it fate I guess," Lavi said, winking. Then turned to Kanda. "Oi. Don't just sit there Yu-chan. Come join the moment of bonding."

"No. And say my first name again and I'll tear you to ribbons."

"You're not very supportive you know that Yu-chan? It just makes me wonder how exactly you were able comfort poor Moyashi-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" both Kanda and Allen said in unison, both blushing.

Lavi sat there, shocked and confused.

'_Was it something I said?'_

Outside the training room entrance stood Marian Cross. He let out a sigh he didn't know he held in. He smirked.

"Brat's go more guts than I thought."

He took out his cellphone as he began walking down the halls and dialed the numbers. When the other line picked up, he spoke.

"Oi Mana, great news. It seems things are finally turning around. Ready to take the next step?"

Things ran smoothly as soon as the beginning of the school bell rang. Mana went back to teaching and Allen was back. Even though the boy had only been in the Black Order Academy for over a month, it seemed as if the missing piece to the puzzle was back to its rightful place. And the secret the four of them shared was forever kept between them, all the while bringing them closer.

Lavi stretched his aching limbs after reading his forty-seventh book for the last two hours grabbing book number forty-eight. He was in the library with Bookman in another one of his private study sessions which was a huge requirement when becoming a Bookman. Usually the redhead would hate being trapped in the room for hours, but now he was too happy to complain. The old man too noticed his apprentice's change of behavior. He knew the reason why though, however…

"Say Lavi."

Said redhead looked up at Bookman.

"Hm?"

"You never told me the reason to Allen Walker's sudden disappearance."

"Oh, that," Lavi chuckled. "I don't know if I should tell you Gramps. I did promise to keep my lips sealed."

Bookman gave Lavi a glare, as if daring to keep anything secret from his mentor, a Bookman no less. Lavi raised both hands up in defense.

"Kidding, kidding," Lavi said while going back to his book. "The reason why Allen was absent was because Yu-chan discovered his disfigured arm and hid away from school in fear of Kanda hating him because of the way he looked, like what he faced long ago."

There was some silence once he said that but Lavi just figured that the old man was thinking. Bookman's words however was something he didn't expect.

"What did it look like?"

"Huh?"

"Allen's arm. What did it look like?"

"Well, his entire arm was red, and had huge veins popping out. His fingers were scaly and his nails were black. Oh, and there was a green cross-like symbol in his back palm. To be honest, when I first saw it I was really creeped out. Never before have I seen disfigurements that look like that."

"I see."

Bookman now had his eyes closed like Kanda when he's meditating, taking in every detail his apprentice gave while him still thinking. Lavi cocked his head to the side at this.

"Yo Gramps, something wrong?"

"No Lavi. You are done with your studies today. You are free to go."

Well that was a surprise. Usually Lavi would stay longer when it came to studying. But he didn't complain. Whatever's on the old panda's mind was probably something he needed to piece together alone.

"Alright Gramps. I need to head to Lenalee's anyway. We're helping Allen catch up on the days he missed. See ya!"

When Lavi left, Bookman was left to his thoughts. He didn't show it but inside he was really surprised about Allen's disfigurement, and the details about what it looked like made it more suspicious.

"I'll have to look this up. Something about this sounds painfully familiar."

It was already the next day and Allen was being driven to school for the second time since his disappearing act. Today however, he was nervous, or for a better word, freaked out. Seriously, what was Cross thinking? Heck, what was Mana thinking?! Didn't they know the consequences for doing this? The reason for this boy's troubles lay inside his school bag.

_*Flashback*_

"_Here," Cross said to Allen, handing him three light yellow colored envelopes with a special seal pasted to the opening. The front was blank. Allen took them with a questioning look._

"_What are these?"_

"_Invitations. Give them to your friends when you're at school."_

_Allen turned pale at this._

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Thanksgiving is coming up isn't it? I am asking you to invite them over. That itself shouldn't be difficult."_

"_B-b-but…" Allen stuttered, then found his voice. "The Noah Family is coming over!"_

"_Yes, and?"_

"_AND wouldn't that be a problem?"_

"_Mana and I have discussed this with them and they humbly agreed. They are really looking forward to getting to know your new friends."_

"_What about Jasdevi?" (Jasdero and Devitto)_

"_For them, it a surprise but they'll get over it."_

_Allen had high doubts about that._

"_Will… there be any changes to how we usually run Thanksgiving?"_

"_No."_

_Allen sighed. So many things could go wrong that it's making his head spin. Cross sees his panicking state and sighed._

"_Look, if you're that worried, just tell your friends a little about them. If I recall, Kanda has already met some of them. They already know about your arm, I'm sure that they can take in a few more surprises." _

_And with that Cross left, leaving Allen to wallow in doubt, still thinking that things will not end well._

_*Flashback End*_

Allen slumped in his passenger seat. Despite all that, he still couldn't believe that the Noahs would want to show themselves for the first time ever, even if it was his friends. Did… did he influence them somehow? Back when he was living with them after Mana adopted him, he would rarely go outside except to visit the graveyard and talk to spirits. Other than that, he would lock himself in his room and make contact with no one. For over a year it had been like that until the Noahs slowly made their way into his heart just like Mana. It was the first time ever that he had a family that really wanted him as one of their own.

They themselves never made contact with others outside their home because of how humans feared their special abilities. Only the adults would venture outside when heading to their jobs undercover without giving anything away about who they really are. The younger ones would stay being homeschooled like him. When he was little, Allen envied them. No matter what they went through, they still managed to keep a smile on their face despite what people think of them. It almost made him feel like a coward. In truth, he really was compared to them.

For everything to turn out like this right now, it made the boy smile. Maybe, in a way, he really did influence them. After all, Allen is now a famous movie director known worldwide and is now attending school. More importantly, he has made friends in that school who like him for who he is.

He just hopes he could still keep them when he reveals to them even more about himself.

_~Lunch~_

It seemed as if time had moved so fast he had forgotten what happened the last few hours of school. It was lunchtime now and Allen suggested that they'd eat on the roof in hopes to be alone with then since Lenalee had easy access thanks to her brother. They agreed without question, though he did noticed Kanda look at him with a hint of suspicion. It wasn't worry, it was definitely suspicion. At least that's what Allen believed. Damn, how is Kanda able to read him so well? He forced the thought out, focusing on the task at hand.

Right now he finds himself sitting across from Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda, each having a bright yellow envelop in their hand. All three of them stare at it questioningly until one of them finally spoke. It was Lavi.

"Oi Moyashi-chan. What's this?"

Once Allen pieced together what he would say, he answered.

"Um… you guys know Thanksgiving is coming up, right?"

The three nodded.

"Well, my Master has arranged for you guys to celebrate at my house. Those are invitations he made. I don't know what he wrote in them but you can have a look for yourselves."

The three did as told opening the envelopes, all surprised at the fact that they were invited by the great Allen Walker. Most fans would kill for an opportunity like this and they were the very first. They took out the card and in it, it says:

_Dear Honorable Guest,_

_You are invited to attend the Thanksgiving ceremony at the Walker Estate courtesy of Marian Cross, Mana Walker, and Allen Walker. The time will start from 9:00 a.m. to as late as 11:00 p.m. Family members are welcome and we hope to see you at the upcoming event._

In the bottom of the card was the address to Allen's house. Lenalee looked up at him and smiled.

"Well Allen, I'd love to come over. I'm sure Nii-san would want to as well."

"Heck, I'm in!" cheered Lavi, grinning like a maniac. "I always wanted to see what your place is like. Old Man Panda wouldn't mind either. We actually don't do much on holidays like this anyway."

"Great," Allen said, forcing a smile. Something Kanda notices all too well.

"What's with that look Moyashi?"

"I don't know what you mean BaKanda." _'Damn it! Quit seeing through me!'_

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you looking as if you don't want us to be there?"

A silent pause engulfed the area. Sometimes Allen hated Kanda so much, making him look like the bad guy when he clearly wasn't. Cross did allow him to tell them about the Noahs so he might as well get it over with. He sighed heavily.

"I never said I didn't want you guys over… it's just that I never knew that this was arranged until this morning. Master is like that, telling me stuff at the last minute. I really am glad I get to celebrate with you guys, it's just… there are others coming over and… they're not what you consider normal people."

"Not normal as in how?" Lavi asked.

Allen sighed again, feeling that he should explain from the beginning.

"After Mana adopted me, he took me to a mansion owned by a family he knew very well. They are called the Noah Family."

"Hold on," Lavi interrupted. "The _Noah Family,_ as in the clan of humans with special abilities?"

Allen looked at Lavi dumbfounded. It was supposed to be rare for people in this time to know about them. Then again, this is Lavi.

"How… did you know that?"

The Bookman shrugged. "As I said before, I read a lot. Though I thought that was just a myth."

"Well, it's not. I've lived with them while trying to put my life together. It's rare for them to show themselves in public unless necessary. Kanda has already met three of them or else he wouldn't have been able to find me that night."

"I see," Lenalee pondered. "So the reason you're looking so tense is because we might freak out and get scared when meeting them?"

"…Something like that. It's the reason why they keep themselves away… like me."

"Allen…" The three never thought it was that serious. These people, though they don't know them, were really just like Allen himself, shunned away because he was different.

Allen tried to keep the happy mood going by smiling and saying, "But don't worry, the Noahs already know of your arrival and they really want to get to know you guys." _'Well, almost all of them. I hope Jasdero and Devitto are okay with this.'_

"Are you sure?" asked Lenalee.

"Yup!"

Lavi grinned. "Then it's settled! Wohoo party at Allen's place!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi," Kanda growled.

"Come on Yu-chan. Even you must be as excited as the rest of us aren't you?"

"Che."

"I'll take that as a yes!"

Kanda glared at Lavi but said nothing more.

And so the four continued eating their lunch until the bell rang. They packed up headed to their next class, all of them ecstatic about what is soon to come.

In no time, school was over and Lavi was skipping into his house, looking for Bookman to tell him the good news about being invited to Allen's Thanksgiving party. The first place he checked was the bookroom and sure enough, he was there sitting on a table surrounded by piles of old files, documents, and newspapers.

"Hey Gramps! Guess what? I-"

"Not now Lavi. Sit. There's something I want to show you."

Lavi shrugged and sat across from Bookman.

"So what's up?"

"Remember you gave me a description of Allen's arm yesterday?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

Bookman gave the redhead a photo from a file he was looking through.

"Did it look like this?"

Lavi took the photo. It was pretty old, probably dated a couple years back. It was a picture of a kid who surprisingly resembles Allen except his hair was red and was a little longer, tied in a ponytail, and he had no scar on his left eye. Lavi's eyes widened when he saw the kids left arm partially exposed from his rolled up sleeve. It was disfigured the exact same way as Allen's arm.

"Is this… Allen?"

"No. His name is Red."

Lavi raised a brow at this.

"Red?"

"Yes, that was the name given to him at the orphanage, the Haghumphry Orphanage in London, England. I believe he was given that name because of his arm."

"You think this kid is Allen?"

"It is a high possibility. However there's a gap I'm trying to figure out."

"What is it?"

Bookman gave him an article from the London newspaper. Lavi read it. It said:

_TRAGETY AT AN ORPHANAGE AND AT LONDON BRIDGE!_

_All citizens were in turmoil when they saw the Haghumphry Orphanage engulf in flames late in the afternoon. Firefighters rushed into the scene to put the fires out, but were too late. All occupants in the building, caretakers and children, were already taken by the hazardous flames. The cause of the tragedy still remains unknown._

Lavi stared wide eyed at what he was reading. Though hesitant, he continued reading.

_Officers came to collect the bodies, tracking names of who lived in the orphanage and found two bodies missing. A child named Red and a Japanese foreigner/doctor named Tamaki Tsu. They found no history record on the child but found something unbelievably shocking in Tamaki's record. Before he worked in the orphanage, he was charged with high accounts of manslaughter, homicides, and illegal experimentation. There were times when he had even changed his name and identity to avoid police. He was also on FBI's most wanted list._

_As investigators were on pursuit on Tamaki, the number one suspect to have caused the fire, they soon found Red not too far the burned down building, but was severely injured, having major cut wounds on various places on his body that investigators say weren't caused by the fire. They believed the kid had been abused before the fire started by Tamaki Tsu. Before they could get to the boy, Red, struck by fear, ran. They followed him to London Bridge when the inevitable happened. The boy plunged himself stories high off the bridge and committed suicide. It was the most tragic day anyone could remember that even the Queen herself shed tears of a boy's life that could've been saved. _

_The day after, citizens gathered around the scorched building with candles to mourn and prey for the lives lost, hoping that another disaster like this could be avoided. Tamaki Tsu was yet to be found and brought into justice. _

The paper slowly slipped off Lavi's fingers and let it flutter on the table. He couldn't move. He was too horrified to even speak. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. To think something like this happened, it disturbed him. It made him sick. He clenched his fists. How did the air become heavy all of a sudden?

"Gramps…" he tried to keep his posture without falling apart. "That kid… Red… it… it can't be Allen. I mean, he's alive. It just can't be him… can it?"

"The ways of the dead still holds its mysteries Lavi," said Bookman. "However, we can't jump into conclusions until we know the full story. What you have just discovered today mustn't be told to anyone. Understand?"

Lavi stayed silent for a moment, his bangs hiding his eyes, but soon gave a small nod.

"Good. Now what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The redhead wasn't in the happy exciting mood he was before to explain anything so he just took out the envelope from his bag, containing the invitation, and handed it to Bookman.

"We are invited to Allen's Thanksgiving party. May I please be excused?"

Bookman knew he would ruin the young man's spirit right when he walked through the door. Right now, he needed some space. He took the envelope and nodded.

"You may go Lavi."

"Thanks."

Lavi stood up and went to his room, tired and feeling unbelievably heavy. Once he was in, he fell onto his bed but the softness did not relax him.

Allen… could he have really gone through all that? Lavi wished that wasn't the case. He would make wishes to all the stars in the sky in order for it to not be true. He continued to doubt the possibility over and over until he fell into a restless sleep.

**Well, I hoped that answered most questions you readers were having. I was really drawn into this one.**

**Hey! Remember Deadman Wonderland? Remember the antagonist Tamaki Tsunenaga? That's who I keep picturing as Allen's abuser. So I used him! Well sort of… I changed his last name a little because he's not a character from DGM and I don't want my story taken off because of that.**

**Is this alright? Let me know!**


	8. Thanksgiving Fun Pt 1

**Okay, okay. First of all, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! **

**It was drawing season, and for the life of me I could not stop drawing! That and plus, I had writers block. Yeah, I was so stuck on this part of the story and it lead me to break it down into two parts. So here's part one. **

**Hopefully my urge to draw is quelled or else part two will take a lot longer… sorry. **

Chapter 8: Thanksgiving Fun and… WHAT?! Pt. 1

_A small boy who just turned six walked quietly down the halls of the orphanage he lived in. He had just got into another fight by a group of kids and had bruises on his face and a bloody nose. Any kid his age would break down and cry over the pain, but he was beyond used to it. He had gotten through fights like this almost every day to know that crying would solve nothing. Plus, he wouldn't give those punks the enjoyment of see him weak._

_He soon reached the infirmary ward. Holding his bloody nose with his deformed hand and twisting the door knob with the other, he went in. In no time, he sees the doctor sitting in one of his desks, filing papers. The man was in his early thirties. He had black hair combed back with a few spikes at the top. His eyes looked as if they were barely open under his thick glasses, a feature quite common for Asians. He notices the boy right when he entered._

"_Hey Kndoc," the boy says while plugging his nose, effecting his proper speech. "I'm bruised an my nos is busted. Fis me up."_

_The doctor sat there staring at the boy for a moment before he broke out laughing._

"_R-Red! You don't know how funny you sound when talking like that!" the man said between laughs. _

_Irritated, Red grabbed the doctor's lab coat with his free hand and pulled him down from his seat to his level._

"_CUT THE CRAP AND FIX ME BAKA TAMAKI!" _

_Tamaki stopped laughing but was still grinning like an idiot._

"_Hai, hai."_

_The doctor sat Red on one of the nursery beds and began working. First to stop the blood flow in the boy's nose and to see if it wasn't broken. Seeing that it was still intact he clogged one nostril with tissue paper and went to get materials in the cabinets for the bruises._

"_Soooo, what got you in another fight this time, if I may ask?" Tamaki asked as he grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and bandages. "Was it about your arm again?"_

"_What do you think?" Red wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Even though the Haghumphry Orphanage was his only home since his parents had the nerve to abandon him, he really hated the place. Kids, young and old, would pick on him and call him names. There were times when they would want to beat him to a pulp. The adults were little to no help. They mostly want nothing to do with him. And it's all because of his left arm. Because of his arm, he was a nuisance to all of them. All except for Tamaki Tsu._

_Red didn't know how it started, but he liked being around the Japanese doctor. He had that childish and wacky personality that just wants you to like him. He never questions about his arm if it's not for medical purposes, and never turns his back on him like other adults would. He would always be there to listen and try to solve his problems or cheer him up the best way he could. He was his first and only friend in this cruel world, almost like a father._

"_Done!"_

_Red was snapped out his thoughts when something was shoved in his face, talking in a high pitched voice. It was a puppet of a woodpecker._

"_Red was staring into space even when Doctor Tamaki was finished three minutes ago," the puppet said. "Tell Woodpecker what's on your mind."_

"_ENOUGH!" Red yelled, yanking the puppet out of Tamaki's hand. "I'm not a baby so don't treat me like one!"_

"_You're never too old to be imaginative and think outside the box," Tamaki said, not affected by the boy's mood or him taking his puppet. "It's all about having fun."_

"_It's not fun when you know that the whole world is against you!" Red snapped, staring into the man's eyes. "So why?"_

_For the first time, Tamaki's smile faltered, confused at the question. "Why what?"_

"_Why are you talking to me as if nothing's wrong? Why are you treating me as if I'm a person when everyone else views me as a monster? A FREAK!" Tears flowed down his cheeks but he ignored it. "You know how much I hate actors so if you're just pretending to make me feel better, then drop it! I don't need your stupid pity…"_

_If there was one person he would show his weakness to, it would be Tamaki. He didn't care. He can handle pain, but there's only so much he could take. So there he sat, failing miserably to hold back his sobs. He stopped when he felt a warm hand press and ruffle against his brown hair. Sniffling, Red looked up to see Tamaki's smiling face._

"_You're speaking like an adult," he said softly as he grabbed a tissue and whipped the boy's face. "That's unhealthy for a child your age. But I am glad to see you crying. Everyone needs to cry once in a while instead of bottling up all their feelings inside." He threw the tissue in the trash bin and sat next to Red on the nursery bed. "Let me tell you a little about myself, since you don't see the world the same way as I do. The things that admire me the most are rare things, things that people don't find very appealing. What those people don't see is that it's those rare things that make the world special and unique. They are special because they are different. They can do things and become things that we find impossible. They inspire us and make us think that, in reality, we ourselves have something that makes us just as different and unique. You, Red, are one of those rare things."_

"_I-I am?" Red asked with eyes wide in shock and disbelief._

_Tamaki smiled at the boy's face and nodded. "Yes. Believe it or not, your arm makes you a rare being and it makes you special. Sadly, it's the 'normal' that keep most people from thinking that way. What they don't understand is that the word 'normal' means everything being the same all the time 24-7. Example, imagine reading a newspaper with the same news every day or the same episode of a TV show played over and over without a new one coming. Worst of all, imagine if you, I, and the entire world were exactly the same. We'd have the same hair, the same skin, the same height, age, weight, everything! We'd be clones! Not a single thing distinguished between us! _

"_But alas, it's the reason why we have racism, the disabled and disfigured being neglected, women fighting for rights of being independent, gay rights, and why we have war over disputes and differences. The reason is simple. They all fear change. That's the one word they'd rather live without than accept." _

_Tamaki went back to ruffling Red's hair. "But there are people like me who do accept change. We would rather accept the rarity and not the normality, and prefer it to be kept that way for the rest of our lives. So what I'm saying is, without people like you Red, there would be no sense of rarity in this world."_

_Red didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the words. Fresh tears flowed freely from his eyes, but they were not of sadness. This was the first time anyone has told him how important he was despite what others think and he wanted to believe it. Not only that, he wanted to be loved. To be cared about. And Tamaki was the only person close enough to have those wishes granted. Red quickly whipped his tears away with his sleeve as Tamaki rubbed his small back._

"_You alright Red?"_

"_Sh-shut up…*sniff*"_

_The doctor just chuckled as he got up from his seat. Red watched as he took off his lab coat and hung it on the coat rack net to the door and put on a brown trench coat along with a brown hat._

"_Dolly as asked me to run some errands for her. Would you mind helping me? I could use an extra hand. It'll get you out of the house and away from those__'bloody children'," Tamaki faked a British accent on the last part though he was Japanese, which made Red laugh. The boy smiled. _

"_Sure! Can we grab some mitarashi dango along the way?"_

_Tamaki smiled. "I'll be sure to sneak that in as well. My treat."_

_And so, hand in hand, the two left the orphanage, talking and laughing as if nothing matters. It didn't. Not to Red anyway. As long as Tamaki is by his side, he doesn't give a damn if the whole world hates him or not. _

_He is happy with what he has. _

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXX

The eyes of the albino boy slowly lifted open and out of his dream. He groaned and shifted to the side of his bed and to the buzzing alarm clock on his night stand. He reached out and turned the annoying buzzer off.

Even though he was off for the holidays, Allen set the alarm for 4:30 for this special Thanksgiving Day event just hours away. Just like other holiday events, he would get up early to help set up preparations, even though the preparations were to be handled by his servants. Still, he liked to help. He wouldn't be Allen Walker if that wasn't part of his nature.

As he got off his bed and started dressing up, his mind drifted back to his dream he just had. It wasn't a dream though, it was a memory. One of many memories he had before he became Allen Walker. He sighed. Those times were good but in the end, they turned bittersweet. Allen knew Tamaki's true intentions and that he was only being used for his gain. He still couldn't believe how it all turned out.

Allen always hated the orphanage he lived in long ago… but he never wanted anyone to **die**. And yet even now, he still lives, not that anyone knew that. In truth, when he jumped from the bridge, he welcomed or rather begged death to come and take him. But he still lived. Everyone else thought he was dead. They didn't bother to send boats over to find his body. It was official when anyone plummets from London Bridge that they are bound to die. It happens every time. Then… why? Why was he still standing? Why is he now living this new and lavish life he knows he doesn't deserve? Why is he still alive?

"_Don't stop."_

Allen's eyes flashed as new memory appeared. It was the memory of Mana. His bright face and smile giving him warmth, even though they were out on a cold winter night.

"_Keep walking Allen. Keep moving forward. Till the very end."_

Allen smiled at those words and its meaning. It was those words that gave him strength and live though his horrible past. Though Tamaki's words were just ways to walk him blindly into his trap, his words were also true. There were people out there who love and accept him. He may have been hated, suffered deep wounds, seen death, and attempted suicide, but in the end he got adopted, has a kind and loving family, developed a successful career, and now has friends. He couldn't ask for anything more.

As he tied a stripped red ribbon around his collar, he walked over to his desk where a blue folder lay on top next to many piles of scribbled and crumpled pieces of paper that would overflow the already filled trash bin. Inside the folder lay an important piece to the event, one he had been working on since last month and after many checks last night for any touches to add or any mistakes to fix, it was finally complete. Allen wanted this one to be extra special this year now that his friends will be arriving along with the Noah Family.

Giving a final glance to his folder, Allen left his room to help with the preparations. Still not knowing the outcome this will bring, he at least knows that this will be one heck of an interesting Thanksgiving.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

Kanda kept glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Yup, that's right. Glaring. Yet no matter how much he did, it wouldn't make the outfit he was wearing magically disappear.

Ever since he told the news of the invitation to Allen's house on Thanksgiving, Tiedoll went static. He dragged Kanda, Daisya, and Marie to different stores to buy new clothes for that event. Kanda hated it with all his being. Instead of spending his Fall vacation training, meditating, or relaxing in the comforts of his own home, most of it was wasted on shopping like there's no tomorrow. Not surprisingly, his brothers didn't find it all that amusing either.

To make matters worse, while they were in one of the clothes stores (Macys was it?), he ran into Lenalee there! Talk about total embarrassment when your best friend catches you, with your bothers and that stupid old man of a father, SHOPPING! Kanda just wanted to die right there. He couldn't handle the shame any longer.

Turns out, the girl was also out shopping for something to wear at Allen's party, and with Komui no less. The two decided to help each other out. Kanda would rather shop with his female friend than with his embarrassing family, and Lenalee would rather shop with her clueless-when-it-comes-to-fashion friend than shop with her overprotective brother.

Kanda kept glaring at his outfit, which was composed of a green turtleneck under a brown leather jacket, wrapped around in a white scarf, dark blue jeans, and brown shoes. Simple and perfect for the fall season. He continued to glare. It wasn't that he hated it. It was the fact that the whole shopping scenario took three whole days to get to **this**. And that was because Lenalee showed up or else it would've taken longer!

"Quit having a starring contest with yourself. You look fine."

Kanda faced Daisya leaning on the doorframe to his room, also dressed for the occasion wearing a red and black stripped dress shirt with a black tie along with black slacks and matching black shoes, his black coat hanging over his shoulders. Kanda's glare was still present on his face.

"What do you want?"

"Tiedoll's been wondering what's keeping you. We're just about ready to leave."

Not a second after, sounds of loud honking could be heard down below, especially when Kanda's bedroom window was closed. Kanda jumped slightly at the sudden sound.

"The hell is that?"

"Your principle."

Kanda sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course that would be Komui.

"Let's go before he blows our eardrums. I'm the others are having it worse."

"Che."

Sometime after they got invited, Lenalee suggested they travel together and chose her brother's van since it's big enough to hold everyone. Lavi liked the idea. Kanda made no objection.

He's starting to now though…

When the two made it outside, Komui was still honking the horn in his car… with a mad grin on his face. Looks like someone had too much caffeine in his coffee today. The angry samurai stomped over to the crazy scientist/principle, passing the others that were also outside for the trip, unsheathing Mugen and aimed it through the open car window to the man's neck. This seemed to have snapped Komui out of his psychotic trance and gave Kanda a nervous smile.

"Oh… hey Kanda. Nice to see you finally out. You look nice… um… mind putting it down now?"

Kanda did the exact opposite. Komui felt his neck drawing blood. A small amount but enough for the man to shudder in upmost panic.

"C-come on now. W-what ever happened to r-respecting your elders?"

All he heard was a growl from the vicious predator.

"LENALEEEEE!"

"Alright Kanda, that's enough!"

Kanda felt Lenalee tug at his ponytail, not enough to hurt but enough to catch is attention. With lots of reluctance, he complied and sheathed his sword. The action made Lenalee smile and Komui sigh in relief.

Lenalee wore a white and baby blue stripped spaghetti strap dress with frills that reached her knees, a dark blue sweater, white leggings, and black flats. She also let her hair down and made it into curls. Komui had on a white turtleneck with grey pants and white shoes.

The others watched in the background. Lavi chuckled. He wore a long black trench coat that hid his grey long sleeved punk rock designed shirt, his favorite orange scarf, black jeans, and grey and black shoes. Plus, no headband. Marie smiled. He wore a brown trench coat under a white dress shirt, black loose pants, and black shoes. Bookman sighed. He wore his green and black traditional Chinese outfit.

Once everything was settled, everyone stepped into the vehicle and drove off on their way to the Walker estate. The place wasn't too far off, but would take over two hours to get there. Kanda knew that since he ventured there himself.

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

"WHAT?!"

Road smiled at her two older twin 'siblings' as if their actions were to be expected but didn't bother with it too much. The Noah family was doing their last minute preparing before they left for the Walker estate to spend Thanksgiving with Allen along with Mana and Cross, like they do every year. Not too long ago, the family had traveled from England to America and had settled in a large house not too far off in the city for the occasion. Road was in her elegant red and black dress over a white fur coat. Her hair was let down fixed with hair pins making her look pretty as a young twelve-year-old should while the twins were dressed in matching tuxedos… but were tricked up in their own punk style.

"I said, Allen has invited his friends over to spend Thanksgiving with us, along with their families."

Devit and Jasdero just stood there mouths hung open as if they were told that the world was ending just hours away and had little time to prepare for it. Well for them, it felt as if the world really was ending.

Devit's expression then changed from shocked to pissed and as he was about to voice his outburst, Road cut him off.

"This has already been planned weeks ago and had been accepted by the Earl himself."

"And why are we just hearing this now?"

A voice came from behind. "Because we know how you two behave and would rebel against it in any way you possibly can."

The three turned to another one of their 'siblings' Wiseley, who just entered the room with his usual neutral and bored look on his face. He was wearing a loose white dress shirt , a red tie, and khaki pants with a green, yellow, and white colored headband. In his arm was his white scarf and brown coat and in his free hand held his tablet.

"Who the hell asked you?!" yelled Devit.

"Yeah!" followed Jasdero.

The white haired boy just sighed and went to his tablet, probably chatting online with his 'friends' or blogging. He decided not to argue with them and just do what he was brought here to do.

"Tyki says it's time to leave."

XXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXX

During the drive, Komui was humming to himself as he drove and the elders talked amongst themselves. Other than that, things were surprisingly quiet and Kanda found that odd. During half of the ride, he felt too much at peace and hadn't felt pissed since. He then realized the source of the lack of chaos.

Sitting at his right was Lavi, silent, staring out the passenger car window, looking all too thoughtful and distracted when he should be hyper and excited about spending the holiday with Allen Walker. Fortunately, his starring seemed to have caught the redhead's attention for he turned slowly to stare back at Kanda. There was a hint of sadness and depression that Kanda couldn't determine, but it was soon replaced with a goofy grin.

"Something wrong Yu-chan?"

"I should be asking you that?"

"Aww… I didn't know you cared that much about me. I'm touched."

"Either spill it out or I'm ending this conversation right now."

Lavi gave him a false smile and for some reason it reminded him of the way that beansprout would smile and it irritated him. Lavi's next words pushed him over the edge.

"I'm fine Yu-chan."

Lies.

He hated them.

He hated it when people keep stuff from him and now his closest friend is doing it.

He will not have it.

Kanda reached out and pulled him roughly by his left cheek. Lavi winced a little by the pain.

"Don't give me that bullshit," the raven hissed quietly, making sure that no one else heard them. "I've known you long enough to realize when something's bothering you and I know it has to be something important because nothing gets you down that easily." He pulls harder. "Now you are going to tell me or else you won't live to see Moyashi and his family."

Sometimes Lavi wished Kanda didn't know him as well as he did now, or maybe it was his own fault for making it seem so obvious. The news he got not too long ago really struck him that badly huh? Even today, he still couldn't believe it. He didn't want to honestly. But should he really tell Kanda? Yes he vowed to Bookman not to tell anyone until further evidence states the truth, but Kanda is his best friend and they would hide nothing from each other… well there was the Allen's absence and Kanda keeping his mouth shut ordeal, but Kanda was doing it for Allen's sake and Lavi understood that.

If only Kanda can understand that Lavi is also keeping silent for Allen's sake. Plus, there's no telling if Allen is Red and had gone through that terrible experience. He just doesn't know. The last thing he wants right now is for Kanda to worry and for him to do something without properly thinking. He sighed, serious this time.

"Look Kanda, as much as I want to tell you, I honestly don't know much myself. Once I get enough info, I'll tell you. As of right now, I'm under strict orders from Bookman not to breathe a word of it."

That was something Kanda didn't want to hear, it only made him want to press Lavi further into telling him. But just as he was about to, the loud cheery voice of Komui echoed throughout the inside of the car.

"WE'RE HERE!"

The voice took Kanda off guard for a few seconds, but it was enough for Lavi to slip from his grip and exit the vehicle.

Just as Lavi thought he was off the hook, he felt his arm caught in a tight grip. He smiled bitterly. He should have known Kanda was persistent, not to mention lightning fast.

"At least answer me this," he heard his friend from behind and noticed something in his voice. Kanda is a rare creature to give away any ounce of nervousness or hesitation and it caught the redhead by surprise. "Does it have anything to do with Moyashi?"

So that's what made him hesitate. If the situation wasn't so intense, he would've laughed. Lavi didn't know how it happened but he noticed something going on between him and Allen, and for him to look after the boy like this, like the many times he did before even though he would state that he's an annoying little prick that he would waste no time to deal with, just made him feel warm inside. He almost felt guilty for keeping this secret from him, but he has to, again for Allen's sake. He faces Kanda and gave him a sad but warm smile.

"That's the problem Yu-chan. I don't know if it has anything to do with Moyashi-chan." He gazed downward to the concrete. "There's a chance that it might… but I hope it doesn't."

Nothing but silence engulfed them after that. Kanda wanted more answers but knew that bit of info was all he's gonna get, at least for now.

"Hey! Aren't you guys coming?" The sound of Lenalee's voice snapped them out of the uncomfortable tension.

"Coming Lenalee-chan!" Lavi answered first, back in his goofy grin. The then grabbed Kanda's arm. "Let's go Yu-chan! To Allen's domain!"

Too lost in thought, Kanda allowed the action and was dragged towards the rest of the group already at the front door to the Walker Estate. The house was magnificently beautiful in everyone's eyes but having been here already, Kanda paid no mind. His mind drifted to more important things. Most of them dealing with Lavi's words and a certain beansprout. Whatever Lavi found, he hoped it wasn't as serious as he claimed.

**End of part one. And remember kids, reviews fill the soul. ^v^**


End file.
